Flashback
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: She sits on the swing in the park remembering the times they shared and how he use to be hers. How it all began with a simple mistake. And how it stopped with a tragic end. COMPLETE!
1. Utter Confusion

Okay, this is my second IS fanfic. I hope all of you like it. If you like this one check out the one I'm working on called Runaway. Please R&R and give me some suggestions for the story. Any suggestion, I don't care. But tell me what you want me to put in the story or what you want to happen next, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the song On The Line (I wrote it).

Chapter 1: Utter Confusion

**It was just a regular day. It was 78 degrees and partly cloudy with a little gold at the tip of the clouds. She looked up and she swore that it was heaven. She smiled and kept on walking. She looked at all the flowers while she was walking through the park. She remembered how they loved to walk through the park every weekend. **

**They would have picnics and he would make his famous ham and cheese sandwich with extra mayonnaise. Just the way she liked it. He had these ice blue eyes that she would get lost in and never wanted to find a way out. And his smile, oh, that smile he had. No matter how bad it was his smiled would make her day brighter. She kept walking when she found an abandon playground that was full of graffiti and rusted bars and swing sets. Her smile was faint and she walked towards it. Memories flashed back into her head as she sat on one of the swings. She swung herself back and forth as she remembered those wonderful days when she had him. **

**2 years earlier**

**Jude came into the studio earlier than usual so she could show Tommy an invitation she had gotten earlier. She ran into G-Major and found Tommy listening to Mason in the booth. Jude rushed in out of breath. Tommy gave her a befuddled look.**

**Tommy: You okay Harrison? What were you doing, training for cross country?**

**Jude: Tommy…look what I got.**

**Jude handed out a card with gold letters on the inside. Tommy took it from her hand and read the inside of the card.**

_You are cordially invited to this year's Summer Bash Party. _

_You are one of the few selective artists that has been lucky enough to_

_be a part of this major event. Please RSVP as soon as you can. You may bring one guest._

_Sincerely, _

_Rox Sox Music Co._

**Tommy's eyes widened when he finished the last line. Rox Sox Music Company was one of the biggest music companies in Canada. They held the biggest artists in history including Boyz Attack. It was a big deal when they invited a brand new artist to the party of the year.**

**Tommy: Wow! Jude, this is great. When did you receive this?**

**Jude: During school. The president of the company came to give it to me personally. Her name was Penny Ferrall. **

**Tommy: Jude, that's amazing. I'm proud of you. **

**Jude: Yea, well, it says I can bring one guest. That is, if you want to go with me.**

**Tommy: I don't know Jude. I mean…**

**Jude: Please. I mean, after Spied and I broke up I have no one else. **

**Tommy: Oh, so I'm a last resort?**

**Tommy said trying to keep a straight face.**

**Jude: No, just, it's gonna be fun. There's a pool there and a hot tub. Also a lot of games and famous people and I really don't wanna go alone. Please.**

**Jude put on her sad eyes which Tommy couldn't resist. She knew this too. He tried to look away. Jude went closer to him and Tommy glanced at her again and caved. He nodded his head to say yes. Jude squealed and hugged her producer with all her strength. She smiled as she let go of Tommy and walked out the studio. Tommy watched her leave as Mason walked in looking at him with a smirk.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Mason: So you're going to the party with Jude?**

**Tommy: It's not very polite to ease drop, but yea I am.**

**Tommy went off into space and had a smile on his face after saying that. Mason crossed his arms and didn't wipe the smirk off his face. Tommy snapped out of it and saw Mason looking at him.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Mason: Nothing, nothing at all.**

**Jude walked into her rehearsal space and flopped down on the couch. She had a pleased face as she blew pieces of hair from her face. She heard her cell peep and got it out of her backpack. It was a text message from Tommy.**

_The Crome Cat_

**Jude bit her lip and closed her cell. She stuck it in her back pocket and rushed to the elevator. She made it to the floor below her and walked to the last room of the hall. The doorknob seemed to be fixed and she opened the door. She saw candles lit and then saw Tommy playing the piano. Jude smiled and went over to sit next to him. **

**Tommy: Hey there. Remember this place?**

**Jude: Do I? This is where I spent the best birthday of my life, with the best producer.**

**Tommy: Aww, thanks. I'm touched. **

**Jude: So was that you who fixed the doorknob?**

**Tommy: Yep.**

**Jude: Didn't know you were such a handy man Quincy.**

**Tommy: So, about this party. Do you I have to bring my swim trunks. **

**Jude: Well, I am gonna be in a hot tub.**

**Jude teased him with a sexy smile.**

**Tommy: Don't even tease me.**

**Jude laughed at his comment. But Tommy wasn't joking even though he laughed with her. He couldn't believe that she was acting like he never confessed anything last year. Everything became the same afterwards but they did become closer. But Tommy wanted more than that, a lot more. Jude walked around a little bit and saw a piece of paper on the floor. She bent over to pick it up and smiled. It was part of her song Liar Liar. She started to hum it and Tommy smiled faintly as he bobbed his head but made it very unnoticeable. Jude looked at him and he stopped suddenly. Jude smiled but it left quickly as she looked down at the paper again. She walked towards Tommy shaking her head.**

**Jude: I can't believe I ever called you a liar. I should've believed in the first place when you said you didn't cheat on Sadie. I'm sorry.**

**Tommy: Hey, it's in the past. Forget about it. **

**Jude: Yea, you're right. Hey, and thanks for coming to the party with me. I don't think I could've gone through it alone. **

**Tommy: You would've handled it like a breeze. I mean come on, your talented, you're easy to talk to, not to mention…super hot.**

**Tommy smiled at her and started to play the piano. Jude looked at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. But as she was leaning in Tommy turned around to face her and their lips met. It lasted for only a second but it seemed as if the world stopped for Tommy. Jude quickly pulled away with her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tommy fluttered his eyes open also in shock but in awe as well. Jude opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Tommy kissing her again. She kissed back but suddenly realized what she was doing. She pulled away again and Tommy had a confused look upon his face.**

**Jude: Okay, well, umm, this was…nice. I'm gonna go back home. Don't want my mother to worry.**

**Jude quickly got up and was about to walk out the door but was stopped by Tommy's voice.**

**Tommy: Jude?**

**Jude: Hmm?**

**Jude turned around slowly.**

**Tommy: Listen, that kiss…**

**Jude: Was a mistake. I know. **

**Tommy: No, it wasn't. Not this time.**

**Jude: Yes…it was.**

**Tommy was confused again and showed it well. Jude shook her head and walked out the door. Tommy had sadness and confusion in his eyes. He banged his head against the piano and put his heads in his hands.**

**Jude drove to her house quickly and kept replaying the images inside her head about the kiss she had just shared with Tommy. _'Big mistake, big mistake!' _she thought as she pulled up on the driveway. She couldn't understand it. Everything made sense but then again everything was mixed in confusion. She couldn't figure out why she didn't stay, but then she also told herself it was the best thing to do. She rubbed her temples with her fingers as she walked inside her house. She started to pace around the living room and the couch.**

**Jude: Okay, take a deep breath. So, what just happened? Tommy kissed me, right, major problem. Or was it? Oh, god, Harrison, c'mon figure this out!**

**Sadie came in hearing her sister talking to herself.**

**Sadie: Um, you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy, right?**

**Jude: Sadie, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the movies with Jake.**

**Sadie: Well, he had to work on something for one of his classes so we're going tomorrow. Are you okay? You seem, really confused.**

**Jude: Sadie. Come here, sit down. **

**Jude grabbed Sadie's hand and sat her down on the couch and she sat next to her.**

**Jude: I really need some advice okay?**

**Sadie: Okay, what is it?**

**Jude: I'm totally in utter confusion right now. Someone that I once liked kissed me, and I said it was a mistake. But I'm not sure if I meant it or not. **

**Sadie: Well, did you get over him?**

**Jude: I thought I did. I mean, I really thought I moved on, but…when he kissed me. It was like all those emotions and feelings I had for him came back. Or at least, I think they did. Oh, god, Sadie, please help me.**

**Sadie laughed a bit at this.**

**Sadie: Okay, well first of all, who's the guy?**

**Jude: Uh, no one you know. He's from school.**

**Sadie: Is he a Tommy, more of a Jamie, what?**

**Jude: Huh?**

**Sadie: Which guy is he more like from ones that I know?**

**Jude: I guess you could say, he's a lot like a Tommy. **

**Sadie: A Tommy. Listen, the first thing you have to do is figure out his feelings for you. Once you've done that your confusion will go away because you'll have closure. Then you'll figure out your feelings too. Guys like Tommy, don't exactly show their feelings or emotions all the time. So if this guy really is a Tommy and he just kiss you. Use it to your advantage.**

**Sadie stood up from the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. Jude nodded her head in contentment.**

**The next day Jude was in the studio recording her new song. Tommy and Jude acted like nothing had happened the last day. They didn't even talk about it, but both still felt the ineptness of forgetting about the whole situation. Jude was standing in the booth revising her notes when she heard Tommy's voice coming from the intercom. **

**Tommy: You almost ready?**

**Jude: Um, yea, almost. **

**Tommy: Something wrong?**

**Jude: Maybe.**

**Tommy: You wanna talk before you start recording? **

**Jude smiled and walked out of the booth. A few seconds later she came in to the studio where Tommy had a cup of coffee waiting for her. She laughed and grabbed the coffee from his hands. She sat in the seat next to him and sipped her coffee. Tommy waited for her to talk first.**

**Jude: The party's tonight.**

**Tommy: Yea, it is.**

**Jude: A lot of people are gonna be there. Ms. Ferrall called me last night.**

**Tommy: Really, for what?**

**Jude: Well, she and Darius talked and they want me to perform On the Line tonight.**

**Tommy: Jude, that's great.**

**Jude: Yea, great.**

**Tommy: Not exactly the reaction I thought you would have.**

**Jude: It's in front of hundreds of famous people and at the party of the year. I mean, me, performing at a Rox Sox party. I'm excited, but scared at the same time. What if they don't like it, what if they don't like me?**

**Tommy: Hey, come here.**

**Tommy grabbed her seat and rolled it towards him until they were only inches away. **

**Tommy: You're going to do great. You're so much better than you give yourself credit for. Listen, if they ever get to see what I see…they're gonna love you.**

**Jude smiled.**

**Jude: Thanks Tommy. **

**They stayed their smiling at each other. Tommy and Jude were leaning in again until the door suddenly opened. **

**Person: I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?**

**Jude: Kwest? Um, no, come on in.**

**Tommy and Jude were both a bit disappointed that Kwest walked in, but Jude was mostly relieved. She walked into the booth again and they started to practice On the Line for tonight. **

**There they go**

**Shaking their heads**

**Saying no**

**Ripping us into shreds**

**Guess they wonder**

**What we're doing**

**We seem to gain**

**More than what we're losing**

**Why can't they leave us alone?**

**What's so wrong about me and you?**

**We're going to just let it go**

**Yea, we can make it through**

**We're putting our hearts on the line**

**Nothing's gonna change our mind**

**We'll hear them shout, one last time**

**Then I'll call you mine**

**Let's put it on the line**

**It's not false **

**They think it's a game**

**The way we act**

**We should ashamed**

**What can I say?**

**You make me smile**

**Their words**

**Throw them in the Nile**

**Why can't they leave us alone?**

**What's so wrong about me and you?**

**We're going to just let it go**

**Yea, we can make it through**

**We're putting our hearts on the line**

**Nothing's gonna change our mind**

**We'll hear them shout, one last time**

**Then I'll call you mine**

**Let's put it on the line**

**She finished and Tommy was clapping his hands. He turned the intercom on.**

**Tommy: Girl, if you sing like that at the party, you'll kill.**

**Jude: Thanks. **

**Tommy and Jude were talking on the couch in the lobby. They were laughing.**

**Jude: No way, you like Romeo and Juliet?**

**Tommy: What can I say? I know every word. I'm actually surprise you like it so much. **

**Jude: I've seen the movie, watched the play and played Juliet in the school plays 4 years in a row.**

**Tommy: Really? Impressive.**

**Jude: So what time are you going to pick me up? I mean, the parties in Toronto and it starts at six.**

**Tommy: How about I pick you up at five? Is that enough time?**

**Jude: Yea, I guess. I know I said this a million times, but thank you so much for coming with me. I'm so much better with then without you.**

**Tommy: Ditto. **

**Tommy glanced at his watch.**

**Tommy: I better get you home. You're not going to have anytime to get ready.**

**Jude: Okay.**

**Most of the ride to Jude's house was in silence until it broke.**

**Jude: Tommy, I wanna ask you something, okay? And, you have to answer honestly.**

**Tommy: Okay, shoot.**

**Jude: Do you…um…I don't think I can put it into words. Okay, umm, we kissed yesterday.**

**Tommy: Yea, we did.**

**Tommy put his head down for a minute and looked back up at the rode. He curved into the driveway of her house. **

**Jude: Yea, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about calling it a mistake. But, to you, what did it mean? What did that kiss mean to you?**

**Tommy: You really wanna know?**

**Jude: Yes.**

**Tommy: It meant everything to me. You know I have feelings for you Jude. I have ever since that first kiss you gave me.**

**Jude: Oh that was not a kiss. That was a humiliation.**

**Tommy: Well, it made sparks fly. But what about you? What did it mean to you?**

**Jude shrugged.**

**Jude: I have no idea. I liked it, of course, but I don't know exactly what it meant to me. I've been trying to figure that out for a while. **

**Tommy: know you may not feel the same way about me but…**

**Jude: Now wait a minute. I didn't say anything about that.**

**Jude smiled and Tommy smiled but confused. She opened the car door and was about to walk away until Tommy spoke out. He was quoting Shakespeare. **

**Tommy: Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**

**Jude: What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?**

**Tommy: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.**

**Jude: I shall give thee my love, lest you swear upon the moon.**

**Tommy: That's not from the play. **

**Jude: I know, but 'tis true.**

**Tommy grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

**Tommy: Then I shall wait for thee.**

**Jude: See you later Tommy.**

**Tommy: See ya.**

**Tommy drove away and Jude walked up her steps with a grin plastered on her face.**

So, you like? I hope so. Now press the button and send me your reviews. I accept flames but please don't cuss. I hate when people cuss in reviews or flames.


	2. It's Their Party

Okay, here's chapter two. It's kind of short but it shows a lot of moments and feelings between Tommy and Jude. This is the party scene so I hope you like it. Oh, and I have to thank Alexz Rozon, AKA: Kristine for her suggestion. Thank you, it really help my story and I hope you liked how I used your idea. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the band Anorexia. If I did own Instant Star, Tommy would be with Jude and Jamie would be with Kat, and, no wait, Tommy would be with ME!

Chapter 2: It's Their Party

**She touches the rusty chains on the swing and remembers the party. The most wonderful night of her life, how it started out so bad, and ended so good. She took out a picture of him and her that she held in her wallet. They were so happy then. She smiled though a small tear went down her left cheek. She gets up from the swing and starts walking towards the car. She opens the car and sits in there for a while leaning back and closing her eyes. Remembering that magical night.**

**Back to the Past**

**It was 4:55 and Tommy was walking up the steps anxious to see Jude. He took off his sunglasses and knocked on the door. Victoria came to the door and welcomed Tommy in. He took a seat waiting for Jude. Jude and Sadie were upstairs as Sadie helped her get ready. She was curling the ends of Jude's hair.**

**Sadie: So, are you ready for tonight?**

**Jude: I think so. I can't believe I actually got invited. It seems like a dream. **

**Sadie: And don't forget you're singing in front of those people too.**

**Jude: Well, that didn't calm the nerves down.**

**Sadie: I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for you.**

**Victoria yelled from downstairs that Tommy had arrived. Sadie combed Jude's hair to let the curls stretch out and Jude took one more look in the mirror.**

**Sadie: Okay, you ready?**

**Jude: Yea, here we go.**

**Sadie walked down the stairs and smiled at Tommy. Then only after a couple of minutes Jude came down. Tommy's jaw dropped when he saw her. Jude was wearing a jean miniskirt that had a faded blue color in the middle. It showed off her long legs. She was also wearing a brown spaghetti strap top that went down to her waist but it was tight. It showed off all of her curves as she walked. Tommy looked down and saw her heels that were black and the straps wrapped around her ankle. Lastly, he looked at her hair that had stretched out curls at the end of it and shined brightly as the lights hit it. Tommy couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Jude went up to him and hugged him.**

**Jude: (whispered in his ear) You're catching flies Tom. **

**Jude pulled away and smiled. She kissed her sister and mom goodbye and Tommy led her out the door. Tommy still couldn't stop staring at her. But it wasn't only what she was wearing; it was something about her eyes that entranced him. He was hypnotized in them, so hypnotized that he bumped into his own viper. Jude laughed at him. Tommy's face turned a little read.**

**Jude: You okay?**

**Tommy: Uh, yea, I'm fine.**

**She opened the car door and plopped in the car. Tommy followed and drove off.**

**Tommy: So, are you excited? **

**Jude: Yea, I don't know who's even going to be there. But I can't wait. I just hope I didn't over dress or anything like that.**

**Tommy: Trust me, you didn't. **

**Jude saw Tommy eye her up and down and then back at the road. Jude had a smirk on her face.**

**Jude: Are you checking me out Quincy?**

**Tommy: Maybe.**

**Jude: Maybe?**

**Tommy: Hey, we're here.**

**Tommy drove up to the big gates and showed the invitation to the guards and was let in. Once he parked the car Jude got out and her jaw dropped as she saw how large the party was. There was a huge swimming pool with a waterfall and right next to it the hot tub she was talking about. Then there was the biggest disco dance floor she had ever seen with a stage in front of it. She figured that's where she'd be singing. She gave Tommy the biggest smile and grabbed his hand. Jude's touch sent chills throughout his body. Jude literally yanked Tommy to the middle of the dance floor.**

**Jude: Come on dance with me.**

**Tommy: No, I don't dance.**

**Jude: Please, for me?**

**Tommy: Alright, fine.**

**As they were dancing a girl came up to Tommy and tapped him on his shoulder. He stopped dancing and turned around to look who it was. Tommy immediately recognized her.**

**Tommy: April?**

**April: Hey!**

**They hugged tightly as Jude watch with jealousy rose up in her.**

**Tommy: What are you doing here?**

**April: Didn't you here? I'm Rox Sox newest singer.**

**Tommy: Really? Wow! I'm so happy for you. How have you been?**

**April: Great! **

**Jude had enough. She cleared her throat at Tommy. **

**Tommy: Oh, April, this is my artist, Jude.**

**April: Hi, Jude.**

**Jude: Hi, so you and Tommy know each other.**

**April: Are you kidding? Tommy and I go way back. I knew him even before Boyz Attack.**

**Jude: Hmm, interesting. He never mentioned you.**

**April: I assumed. I haven't seen him since…how long _has _it been?**

**Tommy: I don't know, I'm just glad that you're here.**

**April: You, uh, you want to dance?**

**Tommy: Umm…**

**Tommy looked at Jude. Jude nodded her head very lightly it was almost unnoticeable. **

**Tommy: Sure, why not.**

**Tommy took April's hand and walked her to the middle of the dance floor. Jude walked off and went next to the punch bowl. After about the 3rd song she was getting really livid. When she saw Tommy and April dancing to a slow song she almost wanted to go over their and punch her. It seemed like Tommy try to get away a few times but April will not let him leave. **

**April: So Tommy, are you having fun?**

**Tommy: Yea, tons (he said sarcastically but she didn't catch it).**

**April was leaning in to Tommy trying to kiss him. Tommy was moving back slowly but before he could tell April to stop, Jude came in.**

**Jude: Excuse me?**

**April: Jude?**

**Tommy: Jude! (clears throat) I mean, uh, hey.**

**Jude: Baby, I've been looking all over for you.**

**Tommy: Huh?**

**Jude locked arms with Tommy and made sure April noticed.**

**Jude: Ms. Garret wants to know all about our cruise this summer. Come on.**

**April: Wait a minute, you two are together.**

**Tommy: Yes. (Tommy slurred this looking at Jude making sure he was saying the right thing)**

**April: Yea right, she's too young for you.**

**Jude: As a matter of fact, I'm 19 thank you. **

**Jude could tell April still wasn't convinced the way she folded her arms up to her chest. Jude then did something no one was expecting. She looked at Tommy and attached their lips together with full force. Tommy was so surprised that his eyes were still open for the first few seconds, then he let them close slowly and he put his arms around Jude back as they continued kissing. Tommy melted into her kiss and could scarcely let go of her when she pulled apart. April huffed and stomped off. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and made outside of the dance floor next to the hot tub (which was disused). They came out laughing.**

**Jude: Oh, my god, did you see her face?**

**Tommy: I can not believe you did that. Thank you for saving me back there.**

**Jude: No problem. You know, it seemed like you were really getting into that kiss.**

**Tommy: Well, we had to look convincing didn't we? **

**Jude: Yea, I guess. **

**They both got lost in each other's gaze. Tommy couldn't help but smile at her when he saw her eyes. They were stunning. All of a sudden Jude heard the announcer say…**

**Announcer: Now, we would like to introduce Jude Harrison singing her new song On the Line!**

**Everyone cheered. Jude looked up swiftly and ran to the stage.**

**Announcer: Jude Harrison?**

**Jude came running up to the stage.**

**Jude: I'm here, I'm here.**

**Announcer: Okay, then, here she is.**

**The crowd was roaring. Jude was getting the jitters again as she saw all the people staring at her. She looked around and stopped at a familiar face that stood out from everyone else. It was Tommy smiling at her and somehow all those fears went away. She flashed a smile at him as the Rox Sox band (named Anorexia) started playing her song. She took a deep breath and started singing. It started soft but with a steady pace.**

**There they go**

**Shaking their heads**

**Saying no**

**Ripping us into shreds**

**Guess they wonder**

**What we're doing**

**We seem to gain**

**More than what we're losing**

**Why can't they leave us alone?**

**What's so wrong about me and you?**

**We're going to just let it go**

**Yea, we can make it through**

**Then the guitarist jumped and the song got faster and the music became louder. This time Jude was moving around a little bit more.**

**We're putting our hearts on the line**

**Nothing's gonna change our mind**

**We'll hear them shout, one last time**

**Then I'll call you mine**

**Let's put it on the line**

**It went slower again and she was feeling a little bit more comfortable with the band. So she went up to the drummer and started to move back and forth with the beat and then she went back to the crowd waving her hand in the air hoping they would join in, and they did.**

**It's not false **

**They think it's a game**

**The way we act**

**We should ashamed**

**What can I say?**

**You make me smile**

**Their words**

**Throw them in the Nile**

**Why can't they leave us alone?**

**What's so wrong about me and you?**

**We're going to just let it go**

**Yea, we can make it through**

**This time when the chorus came she went up to the guitarist and jumped up with him. The people started screaming and yelling with excitement. Jude was really starting to have fun as the crowd went wild over her.**

**We're putting our hearts on the line**

**Nothing's gonna change our mind**

**We'll hear them shout, one last time**

**Then I'll call you mine**

**Let's put it on the line**

**She was dancing up and down the stage and shortly the crowd joined her in her singing. She put the microphone out to the crowd and put her hand behind her ear hinting them to get louder. Then she sang the last part with such sentiment and finally the song was complete. Everyone cheered her as she came off the stage. She ran to find where Tommy was. As Tommy came out of the crowd he saw Jude running to him with such happiness. She jumped up as Tommy picked her up. He held on to her tightly and let her down lightly. **

**Jude: Oh, my god I can't believe how great that was.**

**Tommy: I can, I always knew you could do it.**

**They hugged again and Tommy led Jude to the dance floor. After a few more hours of dancing, laughing, and mingling with other celebrities Tommy was going to drive Jude home. They were in the car about thirty minutes from her house and twenty from Tommy's. Jude sat there wondering. Tommy looked at her.**

**Tommy: What are you thinking of?**

**Jude: I was thinking. I mean, it's already one in the morning and I don't want to disturb my mom or Sadie. They are already asleep you know.**

**Tommy: Okay? So what are you suggestion?**

**Jude: I was just wondering, could I spend the night at your house? **

Hoped you liked it. Now press that button that says "Go" and tell me what you think. I take ideas and suggestions. Because this story is for you! See ya!


	3. I Don't Love You

Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and thanks a bunches to Alexz Rozon. A lot of ideas, but I like them. I'll use some of them in my chapters. This chapter basically fills in the gap of why Tommy never go too close to Jude. At least I hope it does. Anyway, I worked really hard on this. So I hope you like. Aside from Alexz Rozon...someone please give me some ideas. I know what she wants but someone else must want something to happen in the story. So if you do, tell me...come one...don't be shy! Okay, well...love ya'll!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the song Scars.

Chapter 3: I Don't Love You

**Tommy just sat there at a red light looking at Jude shocked but then again pleased. He thought about this as they sat there waiting for the light to turn green. Jude found herself, hating herself for suggesting it and now was looking at her shoes as she fiddle with her star ring. Tommy was thinking, _'I love her. I really do, but could I control myself if she's there. I do have a spare room. Hmm, this is really hard. She looks like she really wants to go.'_**

**Jude still sat there trying to avoid Tommy's face as she stared out the window. The light finally turned green without Tommy saying a word. Jude assumed that Tommy was going to take her house. She slouched in disappointment. Then they missed the turn to her house.**

**Jude: Um, you missed your exit.**

**Tommy: No, I didn't.**

**Jude: Excuse me?**

**Tommy laughed at her. She looked so cute when she was confused.**

**Tommy: Well, I mean, if you don't want me to come over I can just turn back around.**

**Jude: (jumping in hastily) No, no, that's okay. **

**Tommy: Okay then.**

**He drove for another 15 minutes until he turned into a driveway with an average size house, just a slight bigger than Jude's own house. Jude looked at the outside wondering a former boy bander would be in this kind of house. She got out trying to think this through as she looked at the house. Tommy locked his care and went up to the door. Jude heard Tommy unlock the front door with his keys and ran up the steps and stepped into the room. It wasn't what she expected, but she liked it. She looked around with smile on her face.**

**Tommy had white walls decked out in record contracts, platinum records, and pictures of celebrities. Then Jude turned to the big screen plasma TV and the love seat in front of it. She glanced at Tommy and Tommy's eyes lit up knowing she loved his place. Jude went to the wall with the pictures that was right next to the TV and a glass cougar that seemed like it was priceless. She began very vigilant of her steps. She looked at them and turned to Tommy.**

**Tommy: You like?**

**Jude: I didn't know you knew all these people. **

**Tommy: What can I say? I'm famous everywhere. **

**Jude: Way to be modest. **

**Tommy: Come here, I'll show you to your room. **

**Jude trailed Tommy upstairs. She looked into all the rooms and stopped at one in particular. **

**Jude: Oh, my god!**

**Tommy turned around and smiled. **

**Tommy: Seems like you found my studio.**

**Jude nodded her head in amazement. She walked in the room and looked around it. There was a soundboard that looked exactly like the one in G-Major. But there wasn't a separate booth for the microphone; it was just set in an empty corner with a stool next to it. There was a closet and she went to open it. That's when she saw the most beautiful guitar she has ever seen. It was a black classic acoustic with white lines around the edges. It had gold strings that haven't been touched and perfectly tuned. Tommy nodded at her to go ahead. Jude was almost afraid to touch it. Then she gingerly lifted it off the stand. She sat in the stool next to the soundboard. **

**Jude: Wow, I never saw anything so beautiful. **

**She started to play a beautiful slow melody and closed her eyes. Tommy (who was standing in the doorway the whole time) grabbed another guitar from the corner and sat on the stool next to her. He picked up the melody and he jumped in. Jude opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at Tommy and he smiled back. About only five minutes later, she stopped and put the guitar back on the stand. She yawned.**

**Tommy: You tired girl?**

**Jude: A little. **

**Tommy: Well, now that you're done admiring the studio, I'll show you to your room.**

**Jude: Okay. **

**Tommy set the guitar back down and led her to the guest room.**

**Tommy: Here it is. My room is right across, if you need anything.**

**Jude: Okay. **

**Tommy was about to walk out until he felt Jude's hand on his wrist. He turned to face her.**

**Tommy: Yes?**

**Jude: Um, thanks, you know, for everything. I'm really glad you came with me tonight.**

**Tommy: No problem. It was fun.**

**The both smiled and Tommy walked out. Jude closed the door and slid against it happy. About two hours later Tommy heard a knock on his door. He groaned sounding irritated and didn't get up. Then he heard it again. **

**Tommy: Yea?**

**Jude: Um, Tommy, it's me, can I come in.**

**Tommy: Uh, sure.**

**Jude opened the door slowly and poked her head in. Tommy turned around in his bed. He waved his hand gesturing her to come in. She stepped in the room. She was wearing one his long T-shirts and his blue boxers.**

**Tommy: Nice clothes.**

**Jude: Oh, yea, I got it from the shelves inside the room.**

**Tommy: So what's up?**

**Jude: I'm kind of scared.**

**Tommy: Excuse me?**

**Jude: I feel kind of strange in this house and I don't want to sleep in the room alone. So, I was just…wondering…maybe I could stay in here, at least until I'm tired enough to go back to bed?**

**Tommy: Jude, I'm not too sure about this.**

**Jude: Please? Just for a while?**

**Tommy: (sighs) Alright, fine, climb in.**

**Jude excitedly jumped in bed with him. He laughed at this, he loved seeing her happy. She pulled the covers over her and got into a comfortable position. Tommy's eyes popped up unexpectedly in remembrance of something.**

**Tommy: I almost forgot.**

**Jude: What?**

**Tommy: Since, you can't go to sleep, we'll just watch a movie. **

**Jude: Okay, which one? **

**Tommy: I have the perfect one. **

**Tommy got up from his bed. It was then when Jude noticed that he was wearing red plaid pajama pants and no shirt. It showed off every single one of his muscles. Jude loved the way his abs and biceps showed. She laughed a bit at the sight of him in the pants though.**

**Tommy: What's so funny?**

**Jude: You know, you would look really hot if you didn't have those pajama pants on.**

**Tommy: Well, you know I can always take them off.**

**Jude shook her head and threw a pillow at him and told him to start the movie. He put the DVD in and sat back on the bed. Jude watched the TV screen on the wall to see what movie he put in. Tommy just stared at her waiting for her reaction. Then the title Romeo and Juliet came upon the screen. She became agape. She turned to Tommy who was obviously staring at her the whole time.**

**Jude: Oh, Tommy, you remembered?**

**Tommy: Of course I did girl.**

**Jude: That's so sweet. Thanks.**

**They started watching the movie. After about an hour in, both of them fell asleep. Jude's head was laying on Tommy's chest while his arm was around her shoulder. Jude was under the sheet while Tommy slept on top of them. It was about 6:30 in the morning when Jude woke up. She found herself almost on top of Tommy. She backed up a little not getting out of his grip. She looked at his face and let her fingers travel across his abs. This woke up Tommy and he found Jude face to face with him. **

**Jude: Good morning (she whispered).**

**Tommy: Good morning (he whispered back).**

**Jude: I finally got to sleep.**

**Tommy: Yea finally.**

**Tommy and Jude both laughed. Tommy put his hand on Jude's face and rubbed his thumb against his skin. She closed her eyes loving how his warm touch felt on her face. She leisurely moved his hand from her face to her waist. Jude leaned in and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away to look at his eyes. She saw nervousness but kissed his lips again with more intensity and he kissed back. Jude's lips toured down to his neck and then to his chest and stomach. Tommy closed his eyes as he felt her warm kisses around his body. The alarm from his clock went off as it read 7:00. Tommy quickly got up and shut the alarm off. Jude shot up and looked at Tommy looking a little embarrassed as so did Tommy. He gulped loudly. Jude was leaning in again and Tommy pulled away. She opened her eyes confused.**

**Tommy: Um, I'm going to cook some breakfast. I have to get you home before your mom or sister realizes that you're not there.**

**Jude: Tommy what's wrong? **

**Tommy: Nothing's wrong. I just don't want you to get in trouble that's all (he said getting up).**

**He walked out into the living and then into the kitchen. Jude followed. **

**Jude: Tommy, are you okay?**

**Tommy: Um, yea, sure.**

**Jude: Is this about what happened just now?**

**Tommy: …I guess. That was a mistake.**

**These words hurt Jude but it didn't seem to faze Tommy.**

**Jude: I don't understand.**

**Tommy: It was a mistake Jude. This whole thing, you in my house, in my bed, kissing you…it was just a big stupid mistake.**

**Jude: Oh, okay. (getting teary eyed) I thought that you said you loved me?**

**Tommy: I never said that.**

**Jude: Yes you did. Yesterday, in the car, or do you not remember? **

**Tommy: I was just quoting Shakespeare. **

**Jude was trying to hold back the tears that were laying in her eyes.**

**Jude: And all this time I thought you were doing much more than that.**

**Tommy knew this was hurting Jude, but this couldn't happen. There were just too many things standing in the way.**

**Tommy: Then I guess you thought wrong.**

**Jude: I don't get it Tommy. First, you make me believe that you love me and want to be with me. Then the next thing I know you're blowing me off and icing me. **

**Tommy: Look Jude, me and you, us…this can't happen.**

**Jude: Why not?**

**Tommy: You're only 17. I could go to jail.**

**Jude: So we'll keep it on the DL for now. I'm going to be 18 in a couple months.**

**Tommy: With the paparazzi following you everywhere? That's impossible. **

**Jude: Tommy…**

**Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry, but, it's just not going to happen. Okay? **

**Jude: Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me.**

**Tommy looked into her eyes and it was so hard to say it. But he knew that he had to be convincing. He didn't want to do this, but he was only doing it for Jude's sake. This could destroy her and her career if they hooked up and people found out.**

**Tommy: I don't love you.**

**Jude back away and started to cry.**

**Tommy: I'm…**

**Jude: Save it Tommy! I'm going to go get ready. **

**She stomped out of the living room and slammed the guest room door. Tommy closed his eyes tightly and slammed his fist against the wall. _'Why do I have to keep hurting her, why?' _He mentally scolded himself as Jude was in the room. Meanwhile, Jude was in her room getting dress and crying her eyes out.**

**Jude: I can't believe I fell for him…again! **

**She groaned loudly and threw his clothes on the floor heatedly.**

**Jude: Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I let him continue to hurt me? I'm so stupid, I should've known from the beginning he didn't love me. He wasn't speaking from his heart; he was speaking from a book.**

**She wiped her tears and went outside fully dressed in what she was wearing last night. Tommy was in the bathroom and there was a pop-tart waiting for her on the kitchen counter. She took it and ate it. After about 10 minutes she calmed down, but she was still mad at Tommy. He came out of the bathroom and saw Jude waiting on the sofa. **

**Jude: Come on, we better get going. My mom wakes up at 8:30 and it's already 7:45. **

**Her eyes were cold and stern. Tommy could feel his heart turn to ice. He nodded his head and followed Jude out the door. The car ride was silent. Jude never once looked at Tommy. She just stared out the window waiting to go home. They finally arrived. She walked out the car without saying anything to him and walked into the house. She heard him leave and she tip-toed upstairs. No one was awake yet and she sighed in relief. She went into her room and quietly closed the door. Jude felt so inspired by the fight she got her notebook from her desk and started writing. **

**Around noon Tommy called her cell. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. He had some nerve calling after what just happened. She picked up her cell anyway and answered it coldly.**

**Jude: What do you want Tommy?**

**Tommy: How'd you know it was me?**

**Jude: Uh, hello, caller ID.**

**Tommy: Oh, well, Darius wants you back in the studio.**

**Jude: Fine, I have a new song anyway.**

**Tommy: Okay, I'll pick you up.**

**Jude: Don't even think about it Quincy, I'll get Sadie to drive me.**

**She hung up the phone and went to go get Sadie.**

**Tommy was waiting at the studio waiting for Jude. He was playing with the keys on the soundboard thinking about this morning. He hated himself right now. Kwest came in and notice Tommy was having a bad day.**

**Kwest: What's up, man?**

**Tommy: Nothing.**

**Kwest: Nothing huh? Seems like you had some trouble?**

**Tommy: Kwest, if you knew that you loved someone, but there was no way you could be together, what would you do?**

**Kwest: Is this about Jude?**

**Tommy: You know me to well.**

**Kwest: Listen man, this age thing, I get it. But she's going to turn 18 soon. So what's the problem?**

**Tommy: It's not only age, she's still really young. So many people won't agree with it, and it could put our careers in jeopardy. Then theirs the tabloids, following us around, starting stupid rumors and gossip. I don't want Jude to go through that. I had to go through it when I was in Boyz Attack and I know how it is.**

**Kwest: Tommy, don't you think Jude knows what the consequences are? She can handle it.**

**Tommy: But I don't want her to have to be able to handle it. If that makes any sense.**

**Kwest: Yea, it does, so when you told her that she didn't understand.**

**Tommy just looked at him regretfully.**

**Kwest: You did tell her the real reason right?**

**Tommy: Not exactly. I sort of told her I didn't…love her…at all…straight to her face.**

**Kwest: You what? Oh my god Tommy, how stupid are you?**

**Tommy: Hey! I didn't know what else to do, okay! She wouldn't of accepted it if I told her the real reason!**

**Kwest: So you rather break her heart.**

**Jude came in and both of them looked at her.**

**Jude: Am I interrupting something?**

**Kwest: Nope, nothing at all. **

**Tommy: Come on in. So what's your new song?**

**Jude put her backpack down and took out her guitar. She started to play the tune and then her words began.**

**I thought you said you loved me**

**I thought we had it all**

**Didn't know you picked me up**

**Just to watch me fall**

**I felt it when you held me**

**I thought I saw it in your eyes**

**Guess I should've known **

**It was all part of a lie**

**Now I'm drowning in the middle of your ocean**

**Feeling up with mixed up emotions**

**Crying over you, wondering where you are**

**There was nothing left, until you gave me my scar**

**I thought you said you needed me**

**I thought you were the one**

**But you let everything burn**

**As you threw it in the sun**

**And I'm wanting and I'm hoping**

**That this was all a dream**

**That you didn't really say those words**

**That my hears are deceiving me**

**Now I'm drowning in the middle of your ocean**

**Filling up with mixed up emotions**

**Crying over you, wondering where you are**

**There was nothing left, until you gave me my scar**

**I've had enough**

**Since you put aside our love**

**Just say good-bye **

**And leave me to cry**

**Now I'm drowning in the middle of your ocean**

**Filling up with mixed up emotions**

**Crying over you, wondering where you are**

**There was nothing left, until you gave me my scar**

**Jude: There you go.**

**Tommy just stared at her. He really felt stupid now. The song was so intense and so powerful when she sang it. Kwest nodded his head in agreement with what Jude was feeling. Tommy didn't know what to say. He was so angry with himself. He got up and kicked the door open and went into hospitality. Jude looked at Kwest and rolled her eyes. She stood up and went to find Tommy. When she found him he was against the wall banging his head against the wall.**

**Jude: Hey, take it easy. Don't lose the few brain cells you have left.**

**Tommy just looked at her incredulity.**

**Jude: What? I was trying to make a joke. So, how'd you like the song?**

**Jude was trying to get him angry and it was working.**

**Jude: You know, I would really like your advice. I usually seek help from friends and family members, you know people who love me. **

**Tommy shot Jude a look. He lifted himself off the wall and was poured him a cup of coffee. **

**Jude: Oh wait, that's right. You don't love me. Remember when you told me that this morning? Of course it's kind of hard to forget. You made it pretty clear.**

**Jude knew she was pushing the limit but she didn't care. Tommy hurt her, and he wasn't going to do it anymore.**

**Jude: What, now you have nothing to say? Guess you talked yourself out this morning didn't you?**

**Tommy: Jude! Shut up just for one second please!**

**Jude: Why? There's no reason I should let you talk after…**

**Jude couldn't finish her sentence. Tommy grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Jude was in total shock that she couldn't even kiss back. Once Tommy pulled away Jude was just frozen. She felt stuck to the ground. But she could still find words to speak.**

**Jude: Um, okay. What was that for?**

**Tommy put his head on hers.**

**Tommy: I'm so sorry for what I did. I love you Jude.**

**Jude: Really?**

**Tommy: Really. I just didn't want you to go through everything I had to go through. I didn't want you to deal with it. So I broke your heart and I knew it was stupid. I hope you'll give me a second chance.**

**Jude: Oh, Tommy, you can have all the chances you want.**

**Tommy smiled from ear to ear and Jude went on her tip-toes to kiss him and he kissed back still smiling. They pulled apart and hugged. **

**Jude: So does this mean that we're together?**

**Tommy: Only if you want it to.**

**Jude: Trust me, I want it to. **

**Tommy: Okay, but we have to keep in secret.**

**Jude: Yea, I know. 'Tis thou love me? I know thou wilt say Ay. **

**Tommy: Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear. That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-**

**Jude: Oh, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, the monthly changes in her circled orb. Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.**

**Tommy: Than what shall I swear by?**

**Jude: Do not swear at all. I shall still believe thee.**

**Tommy: You like to change the play don't you?**

**Jude: Sometimes.**

**They laugh and Tommy grabs his coffee as they walk back to the studio. Kwest was there waiting for them.**

**Kwest: I hope you two worked everything out.**

**Jude: Yea, we did.**

**Kwest: Good, because we have work to do.**

**Jude: Alright. I'm going to go in the booth.**

**Jude grabbed her guitar and went to go to the studio. But Tommy stopped her before she walked out the door and whispered in her ear.**

**Tommy: If you're not planning anything tonight… **

**Jude: Yea?**

**Tommy: Wondering if you could stay the night at my place tonight.**

**Jude: I don't know.**

**Tommy: Please? Say you're spending the night over someone else's house.**

**Jude: I could say Patsy.**

**Tommy: Thanks. Now hurry and get in the booth slacker.**

**Jude laughed and went inside the booth. She put her words on the stand, put her earphones on, and put her guitar on her knee. Once Tommy found that she was set, he press the record button. **

**It took about an hour and a half just to get the first two verses down. Tommy kept staring at Jude and it made her nervous. Then Tommy would start making funny faces at her and she would laugh. Kwest kept glancing at the two as how their mood changed so rapidly. He decided to brush it off…for now. It was getting late and Kwest had to go home. Jude and Tommy stayed to finish recording.**

**Jude: Guess I should've known, it was all part of…ha, ha.**

**Tommy made a face that involved his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed.**

**Jude: Tommy, if you don't stop I'm never gonna get done.**

**He pressed the button so he could speak to her.**

**Tommy: That just means more time for us.**

**Jude: Oh that reminds me, I have to call my mom and Patsy. So I can have everything planned.**

**Jude put her headphones down and ran out of the booth. She took her cell phone from her backpack and called both her mom and Patsy. Patsy was in on the plan and her mom was totally fooled. **

**Tommy: So is it all set?**

**Jude: Yep, I'm all yours tonight.**

**Tommy: Please don't tease me.**

**Jude: Who said I was teasing.**

**Tommy: Oh.**

**Tommy grabbed Jude and pulled her closer to him. They kissed an intense kiss. They pulled away and Jude grabbed her backpack and her guitar. She was going to walk out until she sensed that Tommy wasn't following her. She turned around and gave him a befuddled look. **

**Jude: Are you coming or what?**

**Tommy: I'll be there in a minute. I need to do some last minute mixing.**

**Jude: Well, then I'll stay.**

**Tommy: No, it'll take 2 minutes. Just go to the car okay. Here are the keys.**

**He took the keys out of his leather jacket and threw it to her. She caught them and strolled out of the studio. Once Tommy thought he left he started to jump up in the air and turned around so he was facing the wall.**

**Tommy: Yes, yes, yes! She's mine, she's finally mine! Oh my god, I can't believe! Yes!**

**He turned around and saw Jude leaning against the entrance of the door way. He stopped suddenly and turned three different shades of red. Jude had an okay-then-face on her.**

**Jude: That happy, huh? You know, I was just coming in here to get my jacket.**

**She grabbed her jacket from the chair.**

**Jude: I'll meet you outside.**

**Tommy: Yea, uh, see ya there.**

**Jude laughed and shook her head as she left G-Major. Tommy finally came out and jumped in the car. Jude was listening to the radio waiting for him.**

**Jude: You, uh, done doing your little dance their?**

**Tommy: That never leaves your lips to anyone.**

**Jude: Of course not. No, come on, I wanna finish Romeo and Juliet.**

**Tommy: Alright, alright, we're going.**

Aww! I LOVE the part where Tommy starts jumping around because he's so happy about finally being with Jude. Don't you? I started laughing when I wrote that. Well, anyways...you see that button down there that says "Go" ? yea, you're suppose to press that and tell me what you think, K? I'll try to update more soon. See ya!


	4. Tell Me You Love Me

Okay guys. Here's my 4th chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Don't you hate it when school gets in the way of things. Well, that's okay. With no further adu (or however you spell it)...

Chapter 4: Tell Me You Love

* * *

**Jude and Tommy were on the couch watching the rest of Romeo and Juliet. Jude was trying to pay attention to the movie but Tommy kept distracting her. He would stare at her, poke her, or try to tickle her. When the movie finally ended Tommy decided to make some dinner for them. Jude went to the kitchen when she smelt something.**

**Jude: What are doing?**

**Tommy: Cooking some dinner.**

**Jude: Hmm, dinner at 10:00 at night. This ought to be good. So what are you making?**

**Tommy: My famous shrimp pasta. **

**Jude: Sounds tasty.**

**Tommy: Oh it is. **

**He put the spoon down on the counter as he let the pasta and the shrimp (in a separate pot) heat up. Tommy turned around and saw Jude leaning over the counter. He went over and kissed her. Once they drew away Jude had the biggest smile on her face. Tommy shared that same reaction. He put his head on hers and held her hands.**

**Tommy: I love you.**

**Jude just smiled. Tommy was waiting for her to say it back, but it never came. Then he came to realize that she hasn't said it ever to him. **

**Tommy: Jude, I love you.**

**Jude: I know you do.**

**He picked his head up.**

**Tommy: I really do love you.**

**Jude: You too.**

**Tommy: Jude, is there a reason that you don't say "I love you" to me?**

**Jude: What are you talking about? I just did.**

**Tommy: No, you said "you too", not I love you. I haven't heard you say "I love you" yet. Why? Is it me?**

**Jude: Tommy it's…**

**They heard something boiling. Tommy turned around and saw the spaghetti about to fly out of the pan. He turned off the stove just in time. He motioned Jude to go to the living room where there was a table. Jude sat there waiting for Tommy. He came out with a couple of plates, and two champagne glasses. He went back into the kitchen and came out with a large bowl of pasta and shrimp.**

**Jude: So what's with the champagne glasses?**

**Tommy: Even though you can't have real wine, at least we can act like it. **

**Tommy pulled out a bottle of grape juice and poured into both glasses.**

**Jude: Very nice.**

**After they finished eating Tommy and Jude left the dishes in the sink. They went straight to Tommy's room. They were making out on the bed until Tommy broke it off.**

**Jude: What's wrong?**

**Tommy: Nothing. It's just that, I can't believe this is actually happening. **

**Jude: I know. It's like some kind of dream mixed in with reality. **

**Tommy: Jude, about earlier…**

**Jude: I don't want to talk about it Tommy.**

**Tommy: But I do. I just want to know why you won't say it. Please tell me, am I doing something wrong?**

**Jude: Tommy, it's not just you. **

**Tommy: So I am part of the problem.**

**Jude: No, that's not what I meant. I don't know what I mean.**

**Tommy: Jude, just tell me the truth. Why won't you say it?**

**Jude: Because it's not worth it. **

**Tommy: What?**

**Jude: What's the point of falling in love with someone when you know you're going to get hurt?**

**Tommy: Jude…**

**Jude: I fell in love with Shay, and he broke my heart. I fell in love with Jamie and he did the same thing. I also fell in love with you.**

**Her voice turned into a whisper.**

**Jude: You are the one I'm mostly afraid to say those words to. I don't know how but you always seem to be hurting me. I know that you love me, and I'm so happy that we're together, but I just can't say it. I'm sorry.**

**Tommy: It's okay Jude. I…understand. I just want you to know, that I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused. I never want to hurt you ever again.**

**Jude pulled the covers over both of them and they wrapped around each other and smiling. Tommy's phone then rang. They both groaned as it ruined the comfortable silence they had.**

**Jude: Don't pick it up.**

**Tommy: It might be important.**

**Jude: Fine, but hurry back.**

**Tommy kissed Jude on her temple and gently got up from the bed to get the phone on the table next to his DVD collection.**

**Tommy: Hello?**

**Darius: Hey T! What up man? It's Darius.**

**Tommy: D? What's up? What are you doing calling here so late?**

**Darius: I just wanted to remind you and Jude have that single to make by next week.**

**Tommy: I know, D. I just haven't told Jude yet. **

**Darius: Well you better tell her soon.**

**Jude got up from the bed and went over to Tommy and locked arms.**

**Jude: Who's that?**

**Darius: Who was that?**

**Tommy: Uh, no one D.**

**Jude started to kiss his neck and Tommy was melting.**

**Tommy: Uh, listen I, umm, have to let you go.**

**Darius: You have a girl over there don't you.**

**Tommy: Yea.**

**Jude then let her hands travel to his legs and rubbed up and down. This was driving Tommy crazy.**

**Tommy: Okay, really I have to go.**

**Darius: Alright T, I'll see you tomorrow. And behave.**

**Tommy hung up the phone and made Jude stop. She was laughing.**

**Tommy: I was on the phone with Darius. Not a good idea.**

**Jude: Well, you seemed to like it. After all you're still smiling.**

**Jude started to kiss his lips and traveled down to his neck again. **

**Tommy: Don't start that again.**

**Jude: Aw, c'mon. **

**Jude went up to his lips again and guided him to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. She spread her body on the bed and Tommy startled on top of her. Tommy broke of the kiss and looked into her eyes. Then he kissed her again and went to her neck, then her shoulders, and back up to her ear. Jude let out a slight giggle as his warm breath tickled her ear. Jude took off Tommy's shirt and Tommy's hand started to slowly moved up Jude's shirt. He felt her bra hook on the back. He was planning on unhooking it be decided not to. He just let his hands wonder on her bare back. Jude felt his muscles ripple. Tommy kissed her lips lightly and started to go down. He went from her neck to her shoulders, to her stomach, and back up again. At last, Tommy took off her shirt and threw it across the room. Jude turned Tommy over so that she was on top of him. Tommy took a minute to admire her with only her bra on and then kissed her. **

**It was getting more and more intense every second. Love and lust ran throughout their veins as their hearts started to pick up pace. Tommy was going for the hook of the bra. He was about to unhook it until Jude pulled away quickly. She had fear in her eyes and without delay she got off of him and went to the side of the bed. Tommy got up and went next to Jude and put his arm around her. She laid her head down on his shoulder.**

**Jude: I'm sorry.**

**Tommy: There's nothing to be sorry about. If you weren't ready, then you weren't ready. It's okay. I'll wait for you.**

**Jude: Thank you, Tommy. **

**Tommy: I love you.**

**Jude:…I…you too.**

**Tommy was a bit disappointed that she still couldn't say it but she had plenty of good reasons. But like he said, he would wait, until it was right for her. He would wait until the end of time. He hugged her tightly. Jude stood up and took a shirt from one of the drawers. She took a shirt and boxers and went into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a big white T-shirt with blue print on it saying "Boyz! Attack." The boxers were regular blue and rolled up. Jude laid down on the bed next to Tommy who was already asleep. Slowly she drifted off into sleep too.**

_**Jude: Tommy I love you.**_

_**Tommy: You what?**_

_**Jude: I love you! I love you more than anything.**_

_**Jude hugged him put he didn't return the hug. He made her let go of him and backed away slowly shaking his head.**_

_**Jude: Tommy!**_

_**Tommy: It was a mistake Jude. **_

_**Jude's tears were falling down her face one by one.**_

_**Jude: Tommy, please. **_

_**She grabbed his hand as he walked away.**_

_**Jude: Tommy don't leave me! **_

_**Tommy: Good bye Jude.**_

_**Jude: No!**_

**Jude shot up from the bed with tears on her face. She wiped them off. She didn't notice that she woke up Tommy until she felt his warm hand on her ice cold shoulder. She was shaking.**

**Tommy: Baby, what's wrong? **

**Jude: Nothing.**

**Tommy: Jude, you're trembling. **

**Jude: I just had a bad dream. That's all.**

**Jude placed herself back on Tommy as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. He kissed her cheek telling her it'll be okay. Jude was afraid. Was the dream a sign? Maybe it was saying that they couldn't work. Now, she knew that she couldn't say the three words that she dreaded. She didn't know what to do. She just stayed in Tommy's arms until she fell asleep. Tommy was still awake stroking her hair as she was asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She smiled and so did he. Tommy held Jude as he fell asleep again.**

**It was about 9:30am and Tommy woke up feeling Jude's body next to his. He could scarcely remember the night before. But then he retained the information that had happened. They almost…but she stopped it. There was a knock on the door. Tommy grunted and lifted himself off the bed gently and went to see who was at the door. They knocked again.**

**Tommy: Yea, yea, I'm coming.**

**He opened the door.**

**Tommy: Oh, crap! **

**

* * *

**

I know, I know, it's short, but i hope you still liked it. I'll try to make the other one longer. But next week I won't be here. I'm going to CANADA! and i am SO gonna see where the IS studio is. Well, see ya guys! Please R&R!


	5. Another lie, Another dream

Sorry about the delay. I just came back from Canada Monday. Toronto is so awesome! I saw Niagra and everything. They didn't show any Instant Star while I was there. Not even the first season. But colorguard won first place! Anyways, I'm rambaling. Here's chapter 5 in my story.

Chapter 5: Another lie, Another dream

* * *

**He opened the door.**

**Tommy: Oh, crap! **

**Sadie raised an eyebrow at him. Tommy couldn't believe he just said that out loud.**

**Tommy: Sadie, what are you doing here?**

**Sadie: Uh, I was just here to see if you know where Jude is.**

**Tommy: No, why would I?**

**Sadie: Well, I know she was working late with you and I was just wondering if you knew because neither mom nor Jude showed up last night.**

**Tommy: Oh, I think I heard Jude saying something about sleeping over someone's house.**

**Sadie: Oh, okay. Thank you.**

**Sadie was about to walk away but turned around to look at him again.**

**Sadie: Do you want to, maybe, get some breakfast or something? **

**Tommy: I'm kind of busy. I need to work at G-Major today.**

**Sadie: I understand. I just thought you know, after our massive break up scene we needed to find some closure.**

**Tommy: I would like that. We should talk. How about tomorrow for lunch?**

**Sadie: (smiles) I would love to. Thanks Tom.**

**Tommy: Yea, no problem.**

**Sadie suddenly heard a loud sigh coming from his bedroom. Tommy had a sudden look of horror on his face.**

**Sadie: What was that?**

**Tommy: What was what?**

**Sadie: You're not very good at acting dumb.**

**Jude: Tommy?**

'**_Uh oh'_ Tommy thought to himself. He needed to get rid of Sadie fast before she recognized who it was.**

**Sadie: Is that…**

**Tommy: Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sadie.**

**He literally thrust her out and locked the door. **

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Jude came out of the bedroom scratching her head.**

**Jude: Was someone at the door?**

**Tommy: Um, no, no. Good morning.**

**Jude: Good morning. **

**Tommy: So you hungry? I could make some breakfast.**

**Jude: Nah, I'm about to get dress then head back home.**

**Tommy: Are you sure? I mean we have to be at the studio in a couple of hours anyway. **

**Jude: Yea, I guess your right.**

**Tommy: Of course, when am I ever not?**

**Tommy had a cocky smile across his face.**

**Jude: You're so full of yourself.**

**Jude went over to Tommy and hugged him securely and he returned the motion. He kissed her head.**

**Tommy: I love you.**

**Jude smiled and Tommy smiled back. Jude gave him a quick kiss on the lips.**

**Jude: I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be right back. **

**Tommy: May I join you?**

**Jude: You wish Quincy.**

**Jude laughed and grabbed her clothes she wore the other day and went into the bathroom. Tommy decided that he would make breakfast for the both of them.**

**After about 20 minutes Jude came out with a black towel around her just barely covering her. She went into the kitchen and saw Tommy flipping some flapjacks (or pancakes). **

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Tommy: Yea?**

**He turned around and saw Jude in the towel. He was so stunned and he dropped the spatula he had in his hands. He picked it up quickly still gawking at Jude. Jude tried to hide her amusement. **

**Jude: Um, are you okay?**

**Tommy: Yea, uh, fine. Do you need help with something?**

**Jude: I was just wondering if you had any coffee. **

**Tommy: Yea, plenty of coffee.**

**Tommy was still looking at Jude's body in that towel. All of his emotions were running through him. How he wished that he could just take that off right now. Jude loved this.**

**Jude: Tommy…**

**Tommy: Hmm?**

**Jude: My face is up here.**

**Tommy his head shot up.**

**Jude: And, I think your pancakes are burning.**

**Tommy: Oh, no.**

**Tommy turned off the stove and sighed with relief. His flapjacks were saved. Jude went into Tommy's room and put on her clothes. Then she noticed something she hadn't notice before. On Tommy's drawers, there were pictures of them. She went over to look at them. She couldn't believe how many there were. There was one that she especially liked. It was a wallet size in a small sliver frame. It was them at the studio. She was playing her guitar while he was playing the piano. They were just looking at each other with smiles trapped on their faces. Tommy came in and saw her looking at the picture.**

**Tommy: That's my favorite too.**

**Jude turned around. He walked towards her. **

**Jude: Tommy, do you mind if I can have this? I mean, the only one I have of you and me is the one from my first debut in a tabloid. **

**Tommy: I don't know, I mean I really like this one. **

**Jude: Come on Tommy, you have like a dozen. Please.**

**Jude gave him the sad eyes which always worked around him.**

**Tommy: Don't give me that look; you know it's not fair.**

**Jude didn't stop. She looked straight into her eyes.**

**Tommy: Alright fine.**

**Jude: Yes! Two for Jude, zip for Tommy.**

**Tommy: What? Now you're keeping track on how many times I cave into you're "sad eyes".**

**Jude: Of course. **

**After breakfast Tommy and Jude decided to go for a ride on his motorcycle. They didn't need to go to the studio for another 2 hours. They drove past this restaurant and Jude saw Sadie's new boyfriend sitting with a browned hair girl.**

**Jude: Stop!**

**Tommy put on the brakes and pulled over next to the sidewalk. Jude hopped off to get a closer look. She rubbed her eyes making sure she was seeing everything correctly. Tommy came out and wondering what she was staring at. **

**Tommy: What is it Jude?**

**Jude: That's Sadie's boyfriend, but that's not Sadie.**

**Tommy: It's all probably completely innocent.**

**Just then Jake started to touch the chick of the "other girl" and kissed her. Tears started to form in Jude's green eyes.**

**Jude: No, he can't do this to her. He won't get away with this. **

**Jude started to walk to the direction of her house but Tommy grabbed her arm.**

**Tommy: Where do you think you're going?**

**Jude: I need to tell Sadie. I have to!**

**Tommy: Listen, Jude maybe you shouldn't, maybe it's best for her to find this out on her own.**

**Jude: How can you say that Tommy? You don't expect me to just say nothing at all. I can't lie to her!**

**Tommy: Jude, calm down! **

**Jude: Tommy, I'll call you later. I have to go.**

**Tommy: Wait, I'll ride you over there.**

**Jude: No, I need space. I need time to think. I'll meet you at the studio.**

**Jude walked off and Tommy stood there rubbing his temples and then stepped back in his car. Jude walked the 5 miles to her house to clear her head. She saw Sadie's bug in the driveway and took a deep breath before walking into the house. She opened the door but the house seemed vacant.**

**Jude: Sadie? Are you here?**

**Sadie came skipping downstairs and saw Jude.**

**Sadie: Jude, I've been wondering where you were. Tommy told me you slept over someone's house.**

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Sadie: Yea, I went to his house this morning to ask if he knew where you were. And…just between me and you, I think he has a new girlfriend.**

**Jude: Speaking of relationships, Sades, I need to tell you something. It's really important. It's something that happened today.**

**Sadie: Okay, what is it?**

**Jude: Umm, well, it's like this…**

**Jude didn't have the heart to tell her. She wanted to tell her but something was holding her back. All the words were in her head but it wasn't sending the message to her mouth. Sadie stood there waiting for an answer. **

**Jude: It's about…Jake.**

**Sadie: What about him?**

**Sadie was getting scared now.**

**Jude: I saw something.**

**Sadie: What?**

**Jude was trying to hide from her gaze and tears started to form in both of their eyes. **

**Jude: I…um…**

**Jude was moving frantically about and Sadie grabbed her by her shoulders and made Jude look at her.**

**Sadie: Jude! Tell me what you saw, please.**

**Jude: He was…he was at the restaurant near the park.**

**Sadie: Okay?**

**Jude: And, he was with another girl.**

**Sadie: He has a project to do. It was probably his partner. He told me he was working with a girl. They were probably just studying. You worry too much.**

**Sadie walked back upstairs. Jude couldn't bring herself to tell her only sister that her boyfriend kissed his "study partner". She knows that she should've, but it was just too hard. Jude walked back out of the house. She felt guilt wash over her as she strolled down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to clear her head. She walked for only about 20 minutes until she saw a very familiar motorcycle at the entrance to the park. **

**Jude: What is Tommy doing here?**

**She decided to look for him in the park. There he was, sitting on a swing. She walked over there and looked at him quizzically. **

**Jude: So is this what producers do in there spare time? Sit on a playground swing set and watch helplessly as the world goes by?**

**Tommy smiled.**

**Tommy: Those would be pretty good lyrics.**

**Jude: What? The "playground swing set" part?**

**Tommy: (laughed) No, the "watch helplessly as the world goes by" part. **

**Jude: Okay? But why are we talking about lyrics?**

**Tommy: Because…we have to make a single at the end of the week.**

**Tommy said the last line pretty fast but Jude still caught on to what he was saying.**

**Jude: I'm sorry, I must've not heard you right. Did you just say that we need to make a _single_ by the end of next week?**

**Tommy: Actually, by the end of this week.**

**Jude: Why are you telling me this now? I can't think of a song in 5 days, especially with school getting in the way.**

**She sat down to the swing next to him.**

**Jude: Well then, I guess we better get started. **

**Tommy: Good, because I brought us a picnic basket with sandwiches. **

**Jude: Extra mayonnaise?**

**Tommy: Of course.**

**Jude: So you knew I would come?**

**Tommy: Oh I hoped for it. **

**Jude smiled as Tommy laid a blanket on the grass and pulled out the sandwiches. Jude sat down next to him and took a bite out of it. She loved it. **

**Jude: Mm, yummy.**

**Tommy: Alright, so we have juice, dessert, a notebook, and a pen.**

**Jude: Do you have your guitar in that bag too, Quincy?**

**Tommy: Hey, I like to be prepared. **

**Jude: Right. Well, I better get started.**

**Jude laid on her stomach and started to write down scribbles of sentences and words. About 15 minutes past and Tommy was putting away all of the food. Jude was scratching her head and scratching out sentences. Then she would bob her head again and write down something else. Tommy could tell she was having a hard time, so he decided to help her. **

**Tommy: Need help?**

**Jude: Plenty. I can't seem to agree on anything. Nothing's coming in my head.**

**Tommy: Let me see what you have so far.**

**Jude handed the notebook to him and he started to read it out loud.**

**Tommy: There's more to me than meets the eye. What you see is not always what you get. Soon I'm gonna fly to the sky. But my name you'll never forget.**

**He started laughing and Jude punched him.**

**Tommy: Ow!**

**Jude: I told you, I can't think of anything good. **

**She snatched the book back and ripped out the page. The sun was setting and Jude decided she wanted to go home. Tommy took her on his motorcycle.**

**Tommy: Goodnight.**

**Jude: Goodnight.**

**Tommy: I love you.**

**Jude: Bye.**

**They smiled at each other and Tommy put his helmet back on and rode off. Jude watched him leave and then walked inside her house. Her mom and sister were asleep on the sofa while the movie The Village was playing. Jude could see why they fell asleep, she hated that movie. She turned it off and took the popcorn bowl, and ate the few that remained. She looked at her sister and still regretted not telling her. She stepped into the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink.**

**Jude tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had the same dream again, the one about Tommy leaving. _'What does it mean?'_ Jude thought to herself as she closed her eyes tightly trying to fall back asleep. After about twenty minutes of trying she got off of her bed and grabbed her journal.**

**Jude: Might as well.**

**She took her guitar and strummed a few chords softly so it wouldn't wake the others. A perplexed appearance came across her face. She actually liked the sound of the chords. She wrote the notes down quickly and started to play again. Jude was rapturous. Then she tried to think of words to go with it. She couldn't believe it, the words were coming out. After about 2 hours of writing and scratching out words, she was done with the first verse, the chorus, and a little bit of the second verse. It was around 2 in the morning so she decided it was time to go to sleep. She needed to be at the studio early tomorrow. She turned off her nightlight and went under her sheets hoping she could finally get some sleep.**

_**Jude: Why?**_

_**Tommy: Because…I have to. I have no other choice.**_

_**Jude: Don't Tommy, please, don't leave me.**_

_**Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry. It's not right. I can't. **_

_**Tommy was backing up to the edge of a cliff.**_

_**Jude: No…NO! TOMMY DON'T!**_

_**Jude ran after him to make sure Tommy wouldn't fall, but he moved out of her way and let her fall. She was about to hit the ground until…**_

**Voice: Jude, Jude, wake up. **

**Jude opened her eyes unexpectedly that it made her sister jump a little. Jude sat up in her bed and looked at her sister. She was sweating and quivering again. Sadie's face turned very concern.**

**Sadie: Are you okay Jude?**

**Jude: Yea, um, just a bad dream.**

**Sadie: Oh, umm, okay, well hurry and get dressed. It's almost 9 and Tommy's coming to pick you up any minute. **

**Jude: Alright.**

**Jude shook her head in disbelief. Why were these dreams coming to her? She just wanted to them to stop. She got out of bed, picked out some clothes, and went into the shower. A few minutes later Jude came out the bathroom fully dressed. She was coming downstairs when she heard voices. To her surprise she saw Tommy and Sadie talking. **

**Sadie: So how are you doing Tom?**

**Tommy: Fine, fine.**

**Sadie: And, uh, how's your new girlfriend?**

**Tommy: Uh, what are you talking about?**

**Sadie had the biggest smirk on her face.**

**Sadie: The girl that was in your place last time I came over.**

'**_Last time she came over?' _Jude questioned, _'When did she come over?'_**

**Tommy: Oh, her, that was just…um…a one night thing. We were both kind of crazy that night and it just sorta happened. It meant nothing.**

**Jude put her hand on hips as she was over looking from the stairwell. **

**Sadie: Oh, well, Jude will be down in a moment. I'll see you at 1:00, remember.**

**Tommy: I'll remember.**

'**_I wonder what's at 1:00. Something strange is happening' _Jude thought as she came down the stairs.**

**Jude: Hey.**

**Tommy: Hey!**

**Tommy was about to go up and kiss her, but he forgot that they weren't alone. So he stopped the urges and just gave her a slight hug.**

**Tommy: You ready?**

**Jude: Yep and I have a new song. Well, at least half of one.**

**Sadie: See you guys later.**

**Jude: Bye Sadie.**

**Tommy: Bye Sades. **

**They walked out to his hummer.**

**Jude: I swear Quincy, you change cars daily.**

**Tommy: I like change.**

**Once they were safely a block down Tommy stopped the car and kissed Jude. Once he pulled away Jude had a big grin resting on her face. They whispered "good morning" to each other and then they drove off to G-Major. Once they got in the building Liam dragged them to the Darius's office. Tommy and Jude sat in the chairs as Darius put down the newspaper that was covering his obvious anger. **

**Darius: We have a problem.**

**Jude: Is it about the single? Because if it is I have a new…**

**Darius: It's not about the single. It's about you two.**

**Jude and Tommy looked at each other and then back at Darius with horror. **

**Tommy: What do you mean?**

**Darius turned around the newspaper that had a picture on it. Jude looked at Tommy and whispered to herself…**

**Jude: Uh oh. **

**

* * *

Ha ha! It's a cliffy. Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I'm going to go make some pies. YUM! Please R&R, I'm hoping to get a lot more reviews...so please!**


	6. Three Little Words

Wow! Finally, chapter 6. I have to admit this isn't my favorite chapter but I think it's pretty good. I'm kinda on a writers block after the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas...please..PLEASE...tell me them. I'm hoping you still like this. Oh, and for those who were reading my other story In the Darkness, I accidently deleted it but i'm going to be writing two new FF called Countdown, and He Always Gets What He Wants. So look out for them. Well here you go...

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star, but I do own Three Little Words

* * *

Chapter 6: Three Little Words

**She woke up realizing she was in her car. She turned on the engine and drove to their old house. She hadn't sold it yet, she didn't have the heart to. She walked into it and it was dark and empty. She looked around and everything looked the way it did the day they left it. She walked into the bedroom and saw a newspaper on the nightstand next to the bed. She walked over and read the article. She looked over back at the bed and memories, yet again, flooded her mind.**

**Back to the Past**

**The picture was of Tommy and Jude kissing. Darius seemed furious and Liam didn't seem too surprised. **

**Darius: What is this?**

**Tommy: It's nothing Darius.**

**Darius: Nothing? You think it's nothing that I find my producer kissing his artist, who's a minor nonetheless, on the front cover of every tabloid and newspaper in the city?**

**Tommy: That isn't a kiss. **

**Jude: Right, he was just leaning in to tell me something and they must've caught the picture when we were pulling away.**

**Darius looked at her with a little disbelief. Jude put her hands up in defense.**

**Jude: I swear.**

**Jude tried to give Darius the most honest smile that she could give. He turned his head to Tommy and he nodded in agreement with Jude.**

**Darius: Okay, fine, I'll get the presses on it right now. But Jude, you're going to have to do some major damage control. The same goes with you T. **

**Tommy: We'll do what ever it takes.**

**Jude: Yea, no problem D.**

**Darius: Good, now get to work. I want that single out by Thursday.**

**Jude and Tommy looked at each other with relief and walked out of Darius's office into Studio 1. Once the door was shut and no one was around Tommy let out a big sigh. He looked over at Jude and saw she still had a worried face one her. He went over and kneeled in front of her holding her hands.**

**Tommy: Is everything ok?**

**She pulled her hands away. Tommy's stomach tightened up.**

**Tommy: What's wrong? **

**Jude: Everything. **

**Tommy: What do you mean? We got away with it.**

**Jude: I know.**

**She stood up abruptly.**

**Jude: But what about next time? What if next time we don't? **

**Tommy: Then we'll be more careful. **

**Jude started tearing up and Tommy hugged her tightly but she pulled away. Tommy was starting to get worried now.**

**Jude: Maybe you were right. Maybe it won't work.**

**Tommy: No, Jude, please don't this. I need you…I love you.**

**Jude: I know, Tommy. I just don't want you to go through this. If we get caught again you can go to jail. I can't bear to lose you again.**

**Tommy wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to kiss her lightly but she moved her head to the side.**

**Jude: Tommy we almost got caught. Now you're trying to kiss me in the studio?**

**Tommy: No one's around Jude.**

**Jude: But anyone can walk in. Listen, it's almost 1:00, we better get to work. D wants that single done in a hurry. **

**Tommy suddenly remembered the lunch date he had with Sadie.**

**Tommy: Oh no, listen Jude, I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be back in about an hour.**

**Jude: But Tommy, my song. **

**Tommy: Just try to finish it and I'll be back. I'm just really hungry. **

**He left Jude dazed and confused.**

**Jude: Right. **

**She just sat on the couch and took out the journal she had in her backpack. She had her pen in her hand ready to finish the song, but decided to write a brand new one. She flipped a couple of pages and smiled when she finally finished. **

**Meanwhile Tommy and Sadie were having a pretty good time. They finally had closure. They talked about how they first got together, and how they broke up. Also everything in between. Tommy even told Sadie about how he felt about Jude. Surprisingly she wasn't mad or anything. She just nodded in understanding, like she already knew. **

**Sadie: So, where's Jude now?**

**Tommy: At the studio finishing her song.**

**Sadie: I see. Guess she was pretty shocked when you told her you were meeting me for lunch.**

**Tommy: Well, actually, I didn't tell her.**

**Sadie: What, why not?**

**Tommy: I figured she'd freak if I did so I just told her I was going for lunch.**

**Sadie: It's not a good idea to lie to Jude. She'll find out one way or another, and you know how she feels about liars.**

**Tommy: How could I forget, she knocked me into the hot tub when she thought I lied. **

**Sadie: So why'd you do it?**

**Tommy: You're right.**

**Tommy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. But it was one of those polite kisses that didn't mean a thing. Just friend wise and nothing more. Both of them knew this, but one pair of blue eyes didn't.**

**Tommy: I'll tell her when I get back.**

**Sadie: Um, I don't think you have to.**

**Tommy: What do you mean?**

**Sadie pointed behind Tommy and he saw a teary-eyed Jude standing there in total shock. Hurtful tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Tommy stood up trying to get to her but she ran away. Sadie got up and ran outside and tried to call Jude back but she just kept running. Jude ran until she finally made it to her rehearsal space. She collapsed on the couch and sobbed into the pillow. **

**Sadie figured where Jude was going so she went to the rehearsal space to find out that she was right. She heard muffled sobs through the door and knocked. **

**Jude: Go away!**

**Sadie ignored her demand and walked in anyway. Jude heard her heels on the cement floor and looked up. She looked at her older sister with hurt eyes and hid her face back in the pillow.**

**Sadie: Jude, are you okay?**

**Jude didn't respond. She was trying to calm down and stop crying.**

**Sadie: Jude, talk to me.**

**Jude was able to calm down and she sat up on the couch. Sadie sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.**

**Jude: I don't get it. I thought you hated each other.**

**Sadie: We wanted to get some closure.**

**Jude: Yea, well the only closure I saw was the space between your lips.**

**Sadie: Jude…**

**Jude: You know, it really hurt seeing that. But if you want him, you can have him. It's not the first time you stole him from me.**

**Jude positioned herself up from the couch.**

**Sadie: Jude! You don't really believe that I would…**

**Jude: What? Get back together with him? Why not, I mean he never really cheated on you. I'm pretty sure he told you that. **

**Sadie: Jude all we did was talk! Why don't you believe me?**

**Jude started to cry again and started to yell a little bit.**

**Jude: You know I wish I could Sadie, I really do but I can't! Of all the things you did to me in the past and all the pain that you caused me because of your stupid jealousy! Why should I trust you now? **

**Sadie: Fine, don't believe me. I'll leave now.**

**Sadie started to walk out and Jude was still facing the same position. Sadie stopped mid-way to say something.**

**Sadie: By the way Jude, Tommy told me…about you and him. He told me how much he loved you and how much it hurt when you told him that you wanted to call it quits. So if you still think that I would do that, then maybe we're not the ones that are hurting you. Maybe it's you…who's hurting you.**

**Sadie opened the door and walked out. Jude just stood there and understood what Sadie was saying. She felt so stupid for even thinking any of that. Jude took a minute to gather her thoughts. She nodded to herself and ran out the door to Tommy's house. **

**About 45 minutes later, Tommy was sitting on his loveseat thinking about earlier. He scolded himself harshly. He basically was cursing himself out in his mind. Then he heard a knock. He slowly walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Jude with dried tears on her cheeks. He looked so happy to see her but guilt came over his eyes.**

**J&T: I'm sorry.**

**They said in unison and both of them felt some sort of relief.**

**Jude: No, it's my fault. I'm sorry I ran out like that. I should've known it didn't mean anything. I should've let you at least explain.**

**Tommy: No, the fault's all mine. I should've told you the truth on where I was going. I just didn't want you to freak. So it's all my doing.**

**Jude: Yea, you're right. It is your fault.**

**Jude smirked and Tommy held his hand over his heart.**

**Tommy: That hurt.**

**Sarcastic ness took over his voice and Jude laughed. Jude stepped in and Tommy shut the door. Tommy leaned in and gave her a very light but meaningful kiss. When he backed away their faces became serious. Jude kissed him again with more intensity. Then Tommy deepened the kiss and picked up Jude so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her vigorously on the bed. The kiss kept getting more intense and a lot hotter. Their tongues tangled with one another in a complicated dance as hands reached to forbidden places. **

**Jude let her hands travel up Tommy's shirt and she broke the kiss just long enough to discard his shirt. It was Tommy's turn now and he traveled his hands up Jude's shirt to the hook of her bra. He unclasped it with ease and threw it across the room. Jude changed position on him and now she was sitting on top of him. She slowly moved back and forth on him and he groaned in pleasure. Tommy pulled away and looked at Jude.**

**Tommy: Are you sure you want to?**

**Jude: Yes, I'm sure.**

**Tommy: I love you, Jude.**

**Jude looked at him, she knew she still couldn't say it. So as an answer she kissed him with much force and started to unbuckle his belt and jeans. Tommy took off Jude's shirt and toured the kisses through her body. It was sending excited shivers down her spine. Tommy changed position on her and now he was on top. Tommy started to unzip her jeans slowly making sure not to panic her. Then he took them off. Tommy started to kiss her soft breast and made his way down to her panty line and hips. Jude's breathing started to get heavier. Tommy was about to take off her remaining clothing until they heard a knock on the door. **

**Darius: T, open up! I've got something to show you!**

**Jude and Tommy looked at each other and started to panic. Jude quickly covered herself with one of the sheets on the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Tommy quickly buckled his pants back on and put on his shirt.**

**Darius: T?**

**Tommy: Yea, coming!**

**He yelled from the bedroom. He told Jude to stay into the bathroom until it was clear and went to the door. He opened it up and saw Darius with a big smile. **

**Tommy: Hey, D, what are you doing here?**

**Darius: I have something wonderful to show you.**

**Tommy: Well, come on in. Have a seat.**

**Darius did as told and took a seat on the leather recliner. **

**Tommy: So what'd you need to show me?**

**Darius took out a small brown notebook from his jacket.**

**Tommy: That's Jude's journal.**

**Darius: Yea, I know, and I think that we have our single in here.**

**Tommy: Really. She told me she wrote a new song. **

**Tommy took a seat on the couch next to Darius and looked at the page he had flipped to.**

_**Three Little Words**_

_**You say you want me**_

_**You say you care**_

_**You need to me**_

_**You want to share…**_

_**You're world with me**_

_**Tell me something**_

_**Why me?**_

_**I know you're gonna hurt me**_

_**So just let me be**_

_**Never say it**_

_**Those three little words**_

_**You're suppose to mean it**_

_**Yea, that's what I heard**_

_**So why say them**_

_**Why don't we bring it to an end?**_

_**You play the strings**_

_**On my guitar**_

_**With all the joy it brings**_

_**You make it so hard…**_

_**To leave you alone**_

_**Tell me something**_

_**Why now?**_

_**I know you're going to hurt me**_

_**I just don't know how**_

_**Never say it**_

_**Those three little words**_

_**You're suppose to mean it**_

_**Yea, that's what I heard**_

_**So why say them**_

_**Why don't we bring it to an end?**_

_**I'm sorry I can't say what you want**_

_**As my tears fall like rain from above**_

_**I'm sorry I can't say what you need**_

_**Oh, I love…**_

_**Never say it**_

_**Those three little words**_

_**You're suppose to mean it**_

_**Yea, that's what I heard**_

_**So why say them**_

_**Why don't we bring it to an end?**_

**Tommy wasn't too happy with the song. He knew it was about their relationship. He took the notebook and looked it over again. Darius smiled.**

**Darius: That's the kind of song I was looking for. When you see Jude tell her I want that recorded right away.**

**Tommy: Sure thing D.**

**Darius left and Tommy was still looking at the notebook. Jude came out of the bedroom fully dressed. Tommy had forgotten she was still in the bathroom.**

**Jude: So, what did Darius want?**

**Jude placed herself next to Tommy and found that he was reading her journal.**

**Jude: Hey, where'd you get that? **

**She snatched it from him.**

**Tommy: Jude, is that what you really think? Do you really think that I'm going to hurt you?**

**Jude looked down at her journal and saw the song he was reading.**

**Tommy: Well?**

**Jude: Why were you reading this in the first place?**

**Tommy: D brought it over and said that he wants that to be the single.**

**Jude: Well that's great.**

**Tommy: Jude, aren't you even listening? **

**Jude: Tommy, listen, I wrote that about a dream I had. **

**Tommy: A dream?**

**Jude: Yea, actually, a couple of dreams. I've been having quite a few of them lately.**

**Tommy's eyes became soft.**

**Tommy: You mean like the one you had the other night. **

**Jude: Yea, like that one.**

**Tommy: Jude, what are these dreams about?**

**Jude looked away from Tommy and tears started to fog her sight.**

**Tommy: C'mon baby, tell me.**

**Jude: The dreams are…are about me telling you I…I…**

**Tommy: About telling me you love me?**

**Jude: Yes, and every time I do you either let me fall and hit the bottom, or leave me alone. It's been scaring so much that you're going to hurt me. I don't want to believe it but it's been happening ever since we've been together. I don't know why but it scares me.**

**Tommy: Oh, come here.**

**He hugged her tightly to give her reassurance. Jude sniffled a little to hold back the tears.**

**Tommy: Listen to me, I love you, and I will never hurt you. I prom…**

**Jude: No, don't promise. You can't make a promise like that. Even if it's true don't please. Just tell me, and I'll believe thee.**

**Tommy: Okay.**

**Tommy kissed Jude lightly on the lips. After an hour of talking Tommy dropped Jude off at her house. She walked inside and saw Sadie and Jake on the couch. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. **

**Sadie: Hey Jude.**

**Jake: Hey.**

**Jude: Hi there.**

**Sadie went to the kitchen to clean the counter tops since she didn't come back for dinner. She decided to put her mind on something else other than Sadie's cheating and lying boyfriend. **

**Jake: I love you.**

**Sadie: I love you too.**

**Jude put on a disgusted face.**

**Jake: You are so beautiful.**

**Sadie: Thank you, and you are so perfect. **

**Jude was about to explode. How could Sadie be so blind to who Jake really was?**

**Sadie: I could never ask for a better boyfriend.**

**Jude slapped down the rag and turned to them.**

**Jude: Stop it, just stop it! Stop lying to her!**

**The couple looked at her confused and a little frighten.**

**Sadie: Jude are you okay?**

**Jude: Sadie, Jake is not who you think he is. He's been lying to you all this time!**

**Jake: Excuse me?**

**Jude: Don't even try to play dumb with me! I saw you with her! I saw you kiss her!**

**Sadie stood up and stepped back away from Jake.**

**Sadie: Jake, what is she talking about?**

**Jake looked a little frighten.**

**Jake: I have no clue.**

**Jude: Oh, yea right! I saw at the restaurant the other day. You kissed that stupid girl right on the lips!**

**Jake quickly stood up from the couch and turned to Sadie with a culpable look. **

**Jake: Look, Sadie, I'm sorry.**

**Sadie: You mean it's true?**

**Sadie was crying now and backing away more from Jake.**

**Jake: I'm sorry, it's just…**

**Sadie slapped him across the face. Jude walked over to her sister and told her to go upstairs. Sadie did as told and Jude looked at Jake full with anger. **

**Jude: Jake I think you should leave.**

**Jake: Read my lips Jude Harrison, you'll pay for this.**

**He walked out and slammed the door. Jude went upstairs to comfort her older sister. **

* * *

Okay so what do you think. Tell me in a review and any ideas please because I'm stuck. So yea, ideas would be GREATLY appreciated. Here are some spoilers...

"This is all your fault Jude!"

"Are you really that stupid? Or did you just not think?"

"I told you I'd be back, and you're not getting away this time"

"Tommy!"

"Is he going to die?"


	7. Tragedy Strikes

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Again I have to thank Alexz Rozon for her idea. I didn't use it in the whole chapter but I used some. I hope all of you like it. This one...well...it's pretty tragic. Let's just say, you'll be like "WTF!" or "OH MY GOD!" at least, that's what my friends said. Anyways, brace yourself for the end of the chapter. I don't know how long it's going to keep going. Maybe just a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. Really, do we need to put this in every chapter because we did own it we woudn't be writing it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tragedy Strikes

**She looks around the room one more time. She can't stand it. Too many things happened in that room that she doesn't want to remember. She steps out and sees an old candle next to the stereo. She picks it up and smells it. It still had the scent of vanilla. Their first date was incredible. Until her sister found out the truth about Tommy.**

**Back to the Past**

**Jude woke up and found she was in Sadie's room. She was confused at first but then remembered what happened last night and the talk they had.**

_**Jude walked in and saw Sadie crying into the pillow. She went over and touched her shoulder. Sadie looked at her with anger and sadness in her eyes.**_

_**Jude: Sadie?**_

_**Sadie: Why do you have to ruin everything?**_

_**Jude was a little shock that she said this.**_

_**Jude: Excuse me?**_

_**Sadie: This is all your fault Jude!**_

_**Jude: What are you talking about? Jake was cheating on you!**_

_**Sadie: I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that, every time I try to start a good relationship it goes wrong. Every time I fall for a guy, they just don't fall back.**_

_**Jude: I know how it feels. It hurts, but you'll get over it. That guy's going to realize he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He's going to feel awful until he dies.**_

_**Sadie: Thanks Jude.**_

_**Jude: No problem. It's funny how I can give you advice and help you out and I can hardly deal with my own.**_

_**Sadie: What's wrong with you and Tommy?**_

_**Jude took a deep breath and told her everything. Soon they fell asleep.**_

**Jude slowly got off the bed not to wake Sadie up and went downstairs. She looked at the clock in the living room and it was almost noon. She strolled to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. That's when the phone rang. She went over and picked it up.**

**Jude: Hello?**

**Tommy: Hi Jude.**

**She smiled. What a great way to start the morning.**

**Jude: Hi Tommy.**

**Tommy: Listen, I was wondering what you were doing tonight.**

**Jude: Well, there's this wild party tonight and SME is going to be there. Also these new guys and they said they wanted to meet me. There's going to be beer and everything. It should be fun.**

**Tommy was silent on the other end. Jude started to laugh a little bit.**

**Jude: I'm kidding. I'm not doing anything.**

**Tommy: Oh. **

**She laughed again at Tommy's reaction.**

**Tommy: Since you're not doing anything tonight I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me.**

**Jude: A date?**

**That's when Sadie came downstairs. Jude didn't really want to leave her older sister in this time of need.**

**Jude: I don't know Tommy. I mean, Sadie just broke up with her boyfriend and I don't want leave her.**

**Sadie: Jude, go.**

**Jude looked over at Sadie who was sitting at the counter. Jude told Tommy to hold on for a minute and covered the phone with her hand.**

**Jude: What?**

**Sadie: Whatever Tommy has planned for you, go. **

**Jude: Are you sure? I wouldn't want to just leave you here.**

**Sadie: It's fine. I'll call one my friends and go somewhere with them. Go have fun with your boyfriend.**

**Jude smiled and went back to Tommy.**

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Tommy: Yeah?**

**Jude: I'm all yours. **

**Tommy: Great! I'll pick you up at 7?**

**Jude: Why don't you just pick me up now? I mean we do have to be at the studio in 15 minutes.**

**Tommy: Oh shi…I forgot. I'll be right over. Bye, love you.**

**Jude: Bye.**

**Jude laughed when she hung up the phone. She took a seat next to Sadie and finished her cereal. Then she quickly ran upstairs to get change. Sadie was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when she heard a knock. She went over to the door and saw Tommy standing there. **

**Sadie: I'm sorry, Sir, but do you have an appointment?**

**Tommy: Uh, yes, and I'm pretty late for it.**

**Sadie smiled and opened the door to let him in.**

**Sadie: Jude will be down in a minute.**

**Tommy: So how are you doing?**

**Sadie: As good as can be expected. How about you?**

**Tommy: Good, I guess.**

**Sadie: How about you and Jude?**

**Tommy: What do you mean?**

**Sadie: She told me that she couldn't say "I love you" to you and why. She also said that she was having these horrifying dreams. She told me each one of them in detail. **

**Tommy: Jude told me about the dreams and why she couldn't say those three words. But she never actually told me what the dreams were. At least not in detail.**

**Sadie: Yea, she's been having these dreams every night since you two got together. She's really scared.**

**Tommy: I know, I just don't know what to do about it. That's why I have this date planned up. Maybe she'll finally get to say it tonight.**

**Sadie: And if she can't?**

**Tommy: I don't know what else to do. I just know it hurts.**

**Jude was listening to the conversation from upstairs. It was breaking her heart knowing that she was hurting Tommy in the way that she was. But there was nothing she could do. It's like every time she tried to she would choke on her words. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't say it to him. She knew she loved him, with all her heart, but she was just so afraid of what might happen when she finally did say it. That something would go wrong once those words left her lips. The dreams didn't help either. She decided to finally go downstairs.**

**Tommy and Sadie were whispering until they heard footsteps coming down. Tommy smiled warmly at Jude and she smiled back. Jude went up and kissed him and kissed her sister goodbye. Tommy gave Sadie a peck on the cheeks before they left and headed out the door. As Tommy was driving it was silent. Jude couldn't stand it. So she decided to start a random conversation.**

**Jude: School starts in a month.**

**Tommy: Hmm.**

**Jude: Yea, it's going to be weird to go to school again. I'm use to just getting up and going to the studio. **

**Tommy: I know what you mean.**

**Tommy was acting distant. She didn't know what to say.**

**Jude: Are you ok?**

**Tommy: Who me?**

**Jude: No, the other guy beside you.**

**Tommy looked beside him confused.**

**Jude: Tommy, I was being sarcastic. What's up with you? You're acting extremely strange.**

**Tommy: I'm sorry. I'm just…thinking.**

**Jude: About?**

**Tommy took a long sigh and pulled over next to the park. He looked into Jude's eyes and Jude was getting a little scared.**

**Tommy: You do love me, don't you?**

**Jude didn't move. **

**Tommy: Why can't you just say it?**

**Jude: I want to Tommy. It's just that…every time I try they get stuck in my throat. They don't want to come out.**

**Tommy: Please, try, for me.**

**Jude: I can't Tommy. I'm too scared. I don't want to fall in love and get hurt again. I don't want to say it and then you leave.**

**Tommy: I won't leave Jude. **

**Jude: Tommy, do you want to know what my dreams were? I mean every detail?**

**Tommy: If it will help me understand, then yes.**

**Jude: One of my dreams, I told you. I told you straight out and bluntly. **

**Tommy: Ok?**

**Jude: But when I did, you said that you couldn't. **

**Tommy: Couldn't what?**

**Jude: I don't know, but you just left. I tried to stop you but you just slipped right out of my hands.**

**Jude started to cry a little bit.**

**Tommy: Alright look at me. Look at me Jude.**

**Tommy cupped Jude's cheeks so she would look at him.**

**Tommy: I am never going to leave you. I love you more than anything. You are my rock, my shield, my everything. I promise you, nothing will get in between us. Okay? Believe me.**

**Jude couldn't say anything. She just kept crying and flew into Tommy's arms.**

**After 3 hours of recording and mixing the song Three Little Words was done, and Darius approved, Tommy was finally going to take Jude out on the date. **

**Jude: So where are we going?**

**They were driving in the car.**

**Tommy: You'll see.**

**Jude: I hate it when you say that.**

**Tommy: I want it to be a surprise. Anyway, we're here already.**

**Jude looked up. They were at the most fanciest restaurant in town. It was called Garden of Eden. It had a beautiful view of the pier and had flowers everywhere. Critics say that it had the best food in 100 miles.**

**Jude: Oh, my god! I can't believe you got reservations!**

**Tommy got out of the car and opened the door for Jude. When they finally got inside there was a mine with one of those loopy mustaches and a weird bowtie. He had a gold plate with his name on it, Jon. **

**Jon: Name please?**

**Tommy: Uh, Quincy, party of two.**

**Jon looked through the papers.**

**Jon: Did you make a reservation?**

**Tommy: Yes, sir.**

**Jon: For what time?**

**Tommy: 7:30.**

**Jon kept looking at the papers. Tommy started to get a little worried. **

**Tommy: Is there a problem, sir?**

**Jon: I'm sorry but there was a double booking and you lost your seats.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Jon: You may leave now. Next.**

**Tommy: Hold on, can't you just give us another table?**

**Jude: Tom, its okay.**

**Tommy: No it's not. **

**Jon: I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing I can do. **

**Jude: Honey, honey, lets just go okay. Come on.**

**Tommy nodded and we went to the parking lot. He was steaming and Jude couldn't help but laugh.**

**Tommy: I can't believe it! How could they screw it up like that? They're suppose to be the best restaurant in town!**

**Jude started to laugh harder.**

**Tommy: What's so funny?**

**Jude: You. You're freaking out over some reservations.**

**Tommy: I just wanted tonight to be special.**

**Jude went over to Tommy and enveloped herself in his arms.**

**Jude: Aww, it is. It's sweet. Say, I got an idea. Why don't we just hang out on the dock? Like old times. How does that sound?**

**Tommy: Sounds good.**

**Jude: Okay, come on.**

**Meanwhile, Sadie was at Tommy's house setting up some candles in his living room. When they were whispering Tommy had asked her to set up a romantic mood so when Tommy and Jude came back it would be set already. She was looking through the CD's when they phone rang. She debated weather or not to pick it up. She thought that it might be Tommy checking to see how things were going so she went over and answered it.**

**Sadie: Quincy residence.**

**Dr. Luther: Hello, my name is Dr. Luther, is Thomas Quincy available.**

**Sadie: Not at the moment, may I take a message?**

**Dr. Luther: Are you related to him in anyway?**

**Sadie: Yes, I'm his…sister-in-law.**

**Dr. Luther: Very well, can you tell him that the test results for his Leukemia came back positive. He'll need to start the Chemo Therapy right away.**

**Sadie was shocked that she almost dropped the phone.**

**Dr. Luther: Miss?**

**Sadie: Um, yes, I'll tell him.**

**Dr. Luther: Thank you.**

**She hung up the phone and collapsed on the loveseat. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How come he never told anyone? She got up and left the apartment to her own house. They'd be coming back soon. She was still shock though.**

**Tommy and Jude were having a wonderful time just talking at the pier. They ordered some Chinese food from the restaurant across the street and ate on the dock. Jude's feet were in the water while Tommy was sitting Indian style. She had her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The sun was going down and the sky was painted with orange, purple, and gold. **

**Jude: Beautiful.**

**Tommy turned to look at Jude.**

**Tommy: Very.**

**Jude smiled at him and turned her attention back to the sunset.**

**Jude: Tommy, you're the best.**

**Tommy: Thanks, but I'm nothing without you. Come on, we better get going.**

**Jude: Why?**

**Tommy: I have another surprise for you at my house.**

**Jude: This night just never ends does it?**

**Tommy: Nope.**

**Tommy opened the door to his house and Jude's mouth was agape. She was so surprised. Candles everywhere and Soft music playing in the background while Romeo and Juliet were playing on the T.V. and on mute. She looked at Tommy.**

**Jude: How did you…**

**Tommy: Let's just say you have an amazing sister. **

**Tommy led her to the couch and they sat down. They started to kiss a bit until Jude pulled away with the biggest smile.**

**Jude: I love you.**

**Tommy's eyes lit up and he couldn't contain his happiness.**

**Tommy: Oh, my god. Say it again.**

**Jude: (laughing) I love you. I love you Tom Quincy.**

**Tommy: Yes!**

**Tommy picked up Jude and spun her in the air.**

**Tommy: I am so happy you said. Oh, god! **

**Tommy put her down kissed her multiple times on the cheek and lips. Soon they made their way to the bedroom. I guess you can figure out what happened after that.**

**Jude arrived home the next day in the morning. She had the day off but Tommy had to work on this new band that was coming in. She saw Sadie on the couch watching some Soap Opera. She took a seat next to her sister. She was glowing.**

**Sadie: You and Tommy did it, didn't you?**

**Jude: Hey, what I do in my free time is my personal business, but…yes!**

**Sadie: Congrats.**

**Sadie seemed pretty upset. But not mad, sad.**

**Jude: Are you ok?**

**Sadie: Yea, I'm fine.**

**Jude: Sadie, we've been sisters forever, I know when something's bothering you.**

**Sadie didn't want to tell her. Jude was her baby sister and in love. She couldn't ruin it for her. Tommy had to tell her himself. So she made up an excuse.**

**Sadie: I guess I'm still a little upset over the Jake thing, ya know?**

**Jude: Oh, well he was a jerk anyway.**

**Sadie: Yea.**

**Jude: But guess what happen last night.**

**Sadie: I don't want details.**

**Jude: Not that! I told Tommy that I loved him.**

**Sadie: You did? Oh, my god. That's great. I'm so proud of you!**

**They hugged tightly.**

**Sadie: What changed?**

**Jude: I think my most fear was that, if I said it, he was going to leave like everyone else. But he promised me that he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay with me forever.**

**Sadie: Oh.**

**Sadie became distant again. He had cancer, and he was dying. If the Chemo didn't work then he wouldn't be around forever. **

**Jude: Hey, listen, I know you miss Jake, but there are tons of other guys out there waiting for you. Okay?**

**Sadie: Yea, you're right.**

**Jude: I need to meet Spiederman at my rehearsal space.**

**Sadie: You mean the treehouse?**

**Jude: Whatever. I'll be home later okay?**

**Jude rushed out the door. Sadie needed to tell Tommy about his test results. She went down to G-Major fast and looked for Tommy. She saw Kwest making his way to hospitality.**

**Sadie: Kwest!**

**Kwest: Hey sexy Sadie.**

**Sadie: Funny. Have you seen Tommy?**

**Kwest: Yea, he's in Studio 2 working on a new band.**

**Sadie: Okay, thanks.**

**Sadie made her way through the busy lobby and found Tommy with his earphones on. She took them off.**

**Tommy: What the…Sadie? What are you doing here?**

**Sadie: So when were you going to tell us? More important, when were you going to tell her? Were you just going to keep it a big secret?**

**Tommy: What in the world are you talking about Sadie?**

**She looked around making sure no one was in hearing range and sat next to Tommy.**

**Sadie: Dr. Luther called when I was at your house.**

**Tommy's face turned guilty.**

**Sadie: The test results came back positive.**

**Tommy: They did. Oh, god.**

**He put his face in his hands.**

**Sadie: Tommy, why didn't you tell us?**

**Tommy: I didn't want to say anything just incase it came back negative. I didn't want anyone to worry.**

**Sadie: You need to tell her. She deserves to know.**

**Tommy: I promised her I'd never leave. What if the Chemo doesn't work?**

**Sadie: What if it does? You can't protect her from this. The longer you wait, the more it's going to hurt. Just keep that in mind.**

**Sadie walked out of G-Major and Tommy just sat there, scared.**

* * *

Poor Tommy. Can you imagine what he's going through? How's he going to tell Jude? Will Chemo Therapy really work? Keep reading and your questions will be answered. I'm going to try and post a little quicker. Check out my new story Countdown! Now review please! 


	8. Revenge

This chapter might be, very, a little, or not confusing at all. When I was writing it seemed to get a little off track. So if it is...forgive me. Trust me, at the end it gets back to where I want it to be. Just read and you might see what I mean. Anyways, chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: Revenge 

**She walks out of the house and drives back to her own. She walks in and finds a younggirl about 10 sleeping on the couch. She smiles as she puts her keys in her pocket and tries to wake her up. As the little girl stirs to get up Jude remembers that day so well. When this miracle in front of her was found out. **

**Back to the Past**

**Tommy came home early that day. He told Darius that he wasn't feeling very well and he needed to go to the doctors. Oddly, enough he let him have the rest of the day off. Tommy drove to the hospital to meet Dr. Luther. **

**Dr. Luther: So I want to get you started on the Chemo as fast as possible. **

**Tommy: Doctor, is there a chance that the Chemo won't work.**

**Dr. Luther looked at him and sighed deeply. _'Uh oh, that can't be good'_ Tommy thought. **

**Dr. Luther: Unfortunately, there's always a chance it won't work, and it has happened in more than one case. But there's more of a chance that it will. So no need to fret.**

**Tommy: Okay. I need to go somewhere, but may I get back to you on the date for Chemo?**

**Dr. Luther: Certainly. **

**Tommy: Thank you Dr. Luther.**

**Dr. Luther: You're welcome.**

**Jude and Spiederman were at her rehearsal space just jamming. They heard a knock on the door. Spiederman quickly got up to see who it was.**

**Spiederman: Tommy?**

**Tommy: Hi. Sadie said that Jude would be here.**

**Spiederman: Uh, yea.**

**Jude: Spiederman, babe, who is it?**

**Tommy picked looked at Spied when he heard the word babe.**

**Spiederman: It's Tommy, baby.**

**Tommy was totally confused at this. Why were the calling each other that? _'She wouldn't cheat on me, would she? No! Of course not, and even if she would, it wouldn't be with Vincent. They broke up. Didn't they?' _**

**Jude: Tommy? Tell him to come in.**

**Tommy came in and saw Jude on her couch with her guitar smiling. Tommy didn't look to happy. He asked if he could have a minute alone with Jude and Spiederman left. Tommy sat on the couch next to Jude. Jude kissed him sweetly on the lips.**

**Jude: What's up Quincy?**

**Tommy: What was that whole "babe" thing you had going on?**

**Jude: Oh that? That's just our thing. It doesn't mean anything.**

**Tommy: Oh.**

**Jude: You do believe me don't you?**

**Tommy: Yea, it's not that. **

**Jude: Well, then what is it? What's wrong?**

**Tommy was trying to find the courage to tell her. Sadly, it was nowhere to be found.**

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Tommy: I just haven't been feeling well lately.**

**Jude: What is it? A cold or something?**

**He felt the top of his head for a second.**

**Tommy: No, but I'm taking some medication for it, so I should be ok.**

**Jude: Alright then. Then, I guess I'll see you later?**

**Tommy: Yea, later. **

**He got up from the couch and kissed her.**

**Jude: Love you, bye.**

**Tommy: Bye, love you too.**

**He walked out. Now Jude was left alone in her rehearsal space. That wasn't such a good thing because someone knocked on the door again and she thought it was Spiederman. So she told them to come in. She looked up to see who it was. It was Jake. She wasn't scared, yet. **

**Jude: Jake? What are doing here?**

**Jake: I told you that I would make you pay. I told you I'd be back, and you're not getting away this time.**

**Jude: Jake, I think you should leave.**

**Now she was getting scared. **

**Jake: I think I should choose that.**

**Jake came closer to the couch. Jude was about to get off but Jake pushed her down forcefully and started to kiss her. She tried to push him off but it didn't work. He was too strong. He started to take off her shirt.**

**Jude: Wha-no! Stop it! What are you doing?**

**Jake: If I can't have Sadie, I'll just have the next best thing.**

**Jude: No! Help someone!**

**Jake punched her with the ring he had on his knuckle. It left a gash on her face and the blood started to drip down. He forcefully took her jeans off. **

**Jude: Please, don't do this.**

**Jake: Shut up!**

**Jude continued to cry and tried to push him off but it was no use. He threw her jeans on the floor and started to take off her panties. While he did this she was able to squirm from under him. She was almost free but he grabbed her and threw on the floor.**

**Jake: I told you, you're not getting away.**

**His voice sent shivers through her body. The panties were discarded and he plunged inside of her. He wouldn't stop. He just kept going in deeper and deeper. She started to bleed and she cried out in pain. There was a knock on the door.**

**Spied: Hey, can I come in now?**

**Jake suddenly stopped.**

**Jude: Spiederman! Help me! Help!**

**Jake punched her again. He quickly got out of her and put on his pants as Spiederman came in. He saw what had happened. Jude was on the ground bleeding and Jake was zipping up his pants. Spiederman charged at him and started fighting him. Amazingly he won the fight and Jake was on the ground and knocked out. He took off his jacket and put it over Jude. She was crying and wouldn't stop and she held on to Spied with dear life. He took out his cell and called 911. **

**Meanwhile, Tommy was walking back to the rehearsal space. He was going to try to tell her again. When he arrived at the apartment complex he saw police cars surrounding it. He immediately ran to Jude's space. He saw Jake in handcuffs answering questions. _'What the hell happened here?' _he thought as he tried to get pass the massive crowd of cops. That's when he saw Spiederman hold Jude as she cried. She was covered in a blanket that the paramedics gave her since the only thing that wasn't ripped was her jeans. He ran over to her.**

**Tommy: Jude!**

**He touched her shoulder and moved closer to Spied as she buried her face in his chest.**

**Spiederman: Dude, not now.**

**Tommy: What happened?**

**Spiederman: She was…raped.**

**Tommy's eyes went wide with concern and anger. He wanted to hold her but for some reason she wouldn't let him touch her and he wanted to know why. Just then a cop came.**

**Police: Excuse me, miss? I know you're not in the best a shape but may I talk to you alone so you may answers some questions?**

**She lifted her head up from Spiederman's chest and looked up at the officer. She looked at Spied.**

**Spiederman: Go on. It's okay.**

**Jude nodded and smiled at him and then followed the police officer outside of her space holding on to her blanket tightly. Tommy sat down next to Spiederman hoping to get some answers.**

**Tommy: Spied what's wrong? Why won't she let me touch her?**

**Spiederman: Don't worry, it's not just you. It took me a while to get her to let me help her up. I think she's just traumatized right now. Just give her sometime.**

**Tommy: But she can trust me. I'm her…best…friend.**

**Spiederman: Yea, I know. She'll come around once she gets more comfortable.**

**Tommy: She seemed pretty comfortable with you.**

**Spiederman: Don't be like that. I swear nothing's going on. I was just there at the time and I kind of saved her if you wanna call it that.**

**Tommy: I guess.**

**Jude came back and she still had fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe it happened to her. But now she owed Spiederman the world. He had saved her from him. **

**Spiederman: Do you need to go to court or anything?**

**Jude: I don't know. They said they'll call to tell me and I need to go back to the station next week.**

**Spiederman: You ok?**

**Jude: I'm fine thanks Spied. For everything.**

**Spiederman: No problem.**

**Jude: Tommy, can you drive me home, please.**

**Tommy: Sure thing.**

**Spiederman: Wait. Here.**

**He took off his shirt and jacket and gave it to her.**

**Spiederman: So you don't have to carry that blanket around with you.**

**Jude: Spied, thank you so much.**

**She turned to Tommy.**

**Jude: I'll be right back.**

**Tommy nodded and gave Spiederman a look. Actually, it was more like a death glare. Jude came out and gave Spiederman the biggest hug.**

**Jude: Thank you so much. I love you.**

**Tommy was taken aback. As long as it took her to say that to him how come it came so easily to Spiederman.**

**Tommy: I think we better go.**

**Jude: Bye Spied.**

**Spiederman: Bye.**

**The car ride home was silent. No one was at the Harrison household when they called so she went to Tommy's house. Tommy needed to talk to her. **

**Tommy: Jude I have to ask you something. **

**Jude: Um, okay.**

**Tommy: Do you love me?**

**Jude: What? What kind of question is that?**

**Tommy: Just answer me.**

**He had tears in his eyes he was trying so hard to keep from falling. **

**Jude: Tommy…**

**She was so shocked at the scene in front of her. When she couldn't answer Tommy thought it was because she didn't love him. But that wasn't true.**

**Tommy: Jude listen, I love you more than anything in this world. I care for you more than any other girl. **

**The tears were flowing down now.**

**Tommy: When I saw you in that state today I wanted to get Jake and kill him. I wanted to kill Vincent. Just the way he was holding you. I mean, you didn't even let me touch you.**

**Jude: Tommy, I was scared. I'm sorry. It's…**

**Tommy: Jude, why did you tell him you love him? Why did it come so easy for you to tell him and not me?**

**Jude: Tommy it wasn't…**

**Tommy: If you love him then go to him. **

**Jude: Tommy…**

**Tommy: Just go!**

**Jude: Tommy just shut up for one minute! Calm down and listen to yourself please! Do you have any idea what you just said? **

**Now she was crying.**

**Jude: I love you Tommy! Vin, he's my best friend. He's like my brother. When I said I love you to him it's not at all how I say it to you. I love him, but I'm in love with you. Don't you know the difference? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?**

**Tommy: I'm sorry. It's just that I needed to know before…**

**Jude: Before what? **

**He went over to Jude and hugged her tightly, never letting go. He started to cry again.**

**Tommy: I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you.**

**Jude hugged him even tighter, if that was possible. She held him close. For the first time, Tommy was the helpless one. Tommy was the one that needed someone.**

**Jude: It's not your fault. Baby, it's not your fault. Never blame yourself.**

**There was a blinding light that made Jude open her eyes. She found herself laying on Tommy's lap on the couch and his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up and smiled but was confused. Everything had happened so fast and was all clumped together. It was a like a story that went off track. Tommy was acting strange yesterday. _'More like bizarre,' _she thought as she carefully released herself from his grasp. The phone rang and Jude hurried to pick it up so it wouldn't wake Tommy. **

**Jude: Hello.**

**Dr. Luther: Hello, this is Dr. Luther again. I was wondering if Mr. Quincy was there.**

**Jude: He's asleep, may I take a message.**

**Dr. Luther: Is this the sister-in-law?**

**Jude was a little bit confused. **

**Jude: Uh, no, this is the girlfriend.**

**Dr. Luther: Oh, well, please tell Mr. Quincy that his Chemo Therapy will start next week. **

**Jude: Yes, sir, I'll give him the message.**

**Dr. Luther: Thank you. Have a nice day.**

**Jude: You too.**

**She hung up the phone. So that's why Tommy was acting the way he was. He was dying. She remembered when her aunt had cancer. She was acting so weird and no one knew why. She felt like that she needed to make sure of everything before she left this earth. Tommy wanted to make sure that Jude loved him just incase. Tommy stirred on the couch and woke up to see Jude staring at him from the kitchen counter with a worried expression.**

**Tommy: Good morning beautiful.**

**Jude: How long have you known?**

**Tommy: That you were beautiful. Since I met you.**

**Jude: No, I mean, how long have you known about your illness.**

**Tommy: How'd you find out?**

**Jude: Dr. Luther just called. You're Chemo starts next week. Why didn't you tell me?**

**Tommy: He got up from the couch and went over to her and held her hands as she cried. He wiped her tears away.**

**Tommy: I was going to tell you yesterday. But I didn't want to put it on you after…**

**Tommy trailed off so Jude finished for him.**

**Jude: After my rape? **

**Tommy: Are you okay? This isn't really normal for anyone to be so comfortable.**

**Jude: I'm fine. I guess, it just hasn't really hit me yet. It's like, yesterday was a dream. It was so insane. **

**Tommy: Yea.**

**Jude: So, do you want me to go to Chemo with you, for support?**

**Tommy: Jude, I don't think I'm going to Chemo.**

**Jude: What?**

**She pulled her hands away. He knew she was going to be upset.**

**Jude: Why not?**

**Tommy: I believe there's a reason for everything.**

**Jude: What the hell does that have to do with anything?**

**Tommy: Do you believe in God?**

**Jude: I didn't even know you believed in God.**

**Tommy: Well, I do. I believe that God gave me this illness for a reason. Maybe, he needs me to be ill. Maybe, it's my time.**

**Jude: Tommy, just stop ok? If this God wanted you to be ill he wouldn't have created a semi-cure for it. **

**Tommy: You just have to understand.**

**Jude: I don't, why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you letting yourself die?**

**She started to cry harder and Tommy went around the counter and hugged her.**

**Jude: Please, Tommy, I love you. Please take the Chemo.**

**Tommy: Jude, look at me.**

**She looked up with tears glistening in her eyes.**

**Tommy: Do you trust me when I say it's the right thing to do? That I know what I'm doing?**

**Jude looked in his eyes. It was hard for her to admit but he was right. Something in his eyes told her that he was right.**

**Jude: I do.**

**The next couple of months flew by. Jude got use to the idea that Tommy wasn't going to Chemo and Jake was sent to jail. The doctors had to take a look at her but she refused to go. Sadie finally talked her into it and they had a check up that afternoon. After running some tests they came back in the room where Jude and Sadie waited for any results. But when they came back, Sadie and Jude were shocked at what he said.**

**Jude: I'm what?**

* * *

I'm guessing you all know what she is right? This story is almost over. I figured out how I want to end it. So there's only a few more chapters left of this story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and I have to say this is the most reviews I've gotten for a story. Thank you again...I'm hoping to reach 50-55 so help me reach my goal and review. 


	9. Baby Blues

Hey! Finally got it up! There's only a few more chapters left and then I'll be ending it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm going to try to reply everyone in this chapter. Also...I'm really really REALLY sorry about the ending. You're probably gonna hate me forever! LOL! Anyways...here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Baby Blues

**She shakes the little girl lightly trying to wake her up. Once the she has her eyes open she shoots up. **

**"Are we finally going to see daddy today. I really miss him!" **

**She laughs at the little girl. **

**"Yes, we're going to see daddy today. But get dress in proper clothes. You don't daddy to see you in ripped up jeans?" **

**The little girl looks down at her clothes and runs up stairs. She laughs but her smile quickly fades away and she collapses on the couch. These memories haunted her more than she ever would've imagined.**

**Back to the Past:**

**Tommy was at the house waiting for Jude's call from the clinic to make sure everything was ok with her. When the phone rang he got up from the sofa and answered it quickly.**

**Tommy: Hello? Jude?**

**Sadie: Tommy, its Sadie.**

**Tommy: Sadie? Hey, how's Jude? Is everything ok?**

**Sadie: Um, well, she's healthy. Jake didn't do…too much damage.**

**Tommy: What do you mean he didn't do too much?**

**Sadie: Tommy, Jude's pregnant.**

**Tommy: What? That asshole got her pregnant!**

**Sadie: Well, now hold on, calm down. It might not be his. It might be yours. **

**Tommy: How do you…**

**Sadie: Oh yea…she told me. We're sisters what do you expect? But did you use protection?**

**Tommy: Uh, no. We kinda weren't thinking about that.**

**Sadie: Okay, so it…**

**Jude: Sadie! **

**Sadie: Coming Jude.**

**Tommy: Is that Jude? Let me talk to her.**

**Sadie: Okay, hold on.**

**Sadie walked back into the room and the doctor was there. She gave Jude the phone and went over to talk to the doctor.**

**Jude: Hello?**

**Tommy: Hey babe.**

**Jude: Tommy! Oh, my god. Did you hear?**

**Tommy: Yea, do they know who it is?**

**Jude: They did some tests and now I know why I was all of a sudden getting a little fat. I'm 4 months pregnant.**

**Tommy: What a minute that means…**

**Jude: It means it's yours. The baby is yours.**

**Tommy: Oh, my god. I…uh…wow…I…**

**Jude: Yea, that's what I said. I don't know what I'm going to do Tommy. My dad is coming back next month and he's bound to notice that I'm not too skinny anymore.**

**Tommy: But how come you didn't get any of the symptoms?**

**Jude: The doctor said that it was normal. Many other girls never had any of the symptoms. But there's some bad news about the baby.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Jude: They said that since I was raped it might've damaged the baby. They don't know yet. They asked me if I wanted an ultrasound but I want you here with me. They can take me in Saturday. You're off right?**

**Tommy: No, and you're not either.**

**Jude: Well, honey, it's the only time they have open at this point.**

**Tommy: That's fine, I'll talk to D. I'll make up an excuse.**

**Jude: Alright. I'll come over a little later. Is that ok?**

**Tommy: That's fine. See you then. Love you.**

**Jude: I love you too. Bye.**

**The drive to Tommy's house was awkward. Sadie kept glancing over to Jude then back to the road over and over again. Jude was getting fed up with it.**

**Jude: Sadie, would you stop? You're driving me insane.**

**Sadie: I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't believe you're…pregnant. With Tommy's baby nonetheless. I guess it just hasn't sunk in all the way.**

**Jude: Same here.**

**Sadie: What are we going to tell dad? **

**Jude: That's not what I'm exactly afraid of right now. What if something's wrong with the baby?**

**Sadie: Are you going to have it even if there's nothing wrong with it?**

**Jude: I don't know, I'm only 17 Sadie.**

**Sadie: 18 in a month when dad comes back.**

**Jude: Oh, my god. I almost forgot my birthday was next month. Everything has been swirling in my head I totally forgot. **

**Sadie: Yea, well, anyways, it's your decision. But if I were in your shoes I wouldn't want to get an abortion.**

**Jude: …**

**Sadie: We're here.**

**Jude: Thanks. I'll call you if I won't come home.**

**Sadie: Okay, tell Tommy I said hi.**

**Jude: Will do.**

**Jude watched Sadie as she drove off. She went to the front door and rang the door bell. After a few seconds the door swung open and Tommy led her inside. They both went to the kitchen and sat on the stools near the counter. Jude looked straight forward while Tommy was waiting for her to talk.**

**Jude: So, I was thinking about this baby. If there's nothing wrong with it, I have a choice of keeping it…or having an abortion.**

**Tommy: An abortion?**

**Jude: Yea.**

**Jude still looked straight ahead at the window that showed the backyard. Tommy stared at her and then looked out the same window.**

**Tommy: Well, it's up to you. What do you want?**

**Jude: I want to be happy. I want to be with you, and I want to make the right choice. I just don't know what that is yet. **

**Tommy: Do you want my advice and opinion?**

**Tommy looked at her now. She turned her head and looked at him with a pleading look. She was waiting for him to say that.**

**Jude: Yes, I could really use your help right now Tommy.**

**Tommy: I love you, more than anything. I think that, we should keep this baby. I mean it is one of God's precious miracles right?**

**Jude: Um, not to ruin this precious moment, but what is with you and this "God" thing?**

**Jude put air quotes above her head.**

**Tommy: You don't believe?**

**Jude: Not really.**

**Tommy: Maybe you should. How about I take you to church this Sunday?**

**Jude: You go to church?**

**Tommy: Why do you think I have Sundays off?**

**Jude: Okay, why are we talking about this? We're suppose to be talking about the 5 pound human life that I'm about to have. Now, do you want to keep it or not?**

**Tommy: It's not really up to me Jude. I would love to have a baby, especially with you. But you're only 17, and I don't want you to deal with all that at such a young age. I guess it's up to you. Do you want to keep the baby?**

**Jude: Yea, I think I do. I really do.**

**Tommy: Then we'll keep it. You can handle it. You'll be the best mother there is.**

**Jude: Thanks Tommy.**

**Tommy: No problem babe.**

**Exactly a month later Jude was starting to show a lot. There was nothing wrong with the baby, and it was perfectly healthy. The doctors asked if they wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl but Jude refused. She wanted it to be a surprise. It was 2 days until her 18th birthday. Normally Jude would be ecstatic. She'll be legal, and Tommy and Jude wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore. But she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about her father's return. He was suppose to show up during her party and she's was dreading it. Jude was sitting on the loveseat in Tommy's apartment when Sadie came in.**

**Sadie: Hey.**

**Jude: Hey.**

**Sadie: Where's Tommy?**

**Jude: In the bathroom…taking a shower.**

**Sadie: Oh, I just thought I'd stop by and ask how you were doing. You haven't been home in about two weeks.**

**Jude: Yea, sorry about that Sadie. I've been steaming with all this overtime at the studio.**

**Sadie: I thought you were going to talk to Darius about giving you some time off?**

**Jude: No, that was Tommy's idea. I still wanted to sing. I'm not dying, I'm pregnant. Oh, god, I'm pregnant. **

**Sadie: So what are you going to tell Dad?**

**Jude: How am I suppose to tell him?**

**Sadie: Maybe you should ease into it, ya know.**

**Jude: What like 'Hey dad, how you doing? Hope you had a great trip and by the way I'm pregnant.'?**

**Sadie chuckled a little bit.**

**Jude: Sades, this isn't funny. I don't know what I'm going to do.**

**Sadie: Listen, you have 2 more days to think about this ok? Just calm down and don't think about it. **

**Tommy came out of the shower while the two Harrison sisters when in the living room. He put on his jeans and then he started to feel sick. He felt so weak, and his knees gave out. He hit the floor with a big 'thump'. The girls heard this and ran into the room. They saw him laying on the floor.**

**Sadie: Oh my god.**

**Jude: Oh no! **

**Jude ran to him.**

**Jude: Baby? Baby, wake up. C'mon, wake up. Tommy?**

**Sadie: I'll call the ambulance. **

**Sadie picked up the phone and dialed 911. About 25 minutes later the ambulance came and knocked on the door. Sadie went to let them in while Jude was still trying to wake up Tommy. **

**Paramedic 1: What's wrong with him?**

**Jude: I don't know. We just found him like this. I think he fainted and now he won't wake up.**

**The paramedic put his two fingers on Tommy's neck to check if he had a pulse.**

**Paramedic 1: He's alive. **

**Paramedic 2: We'll need to take him down to the hospital…fast.**

**Sadie: Can we ride in the ambulance with you?**

**The paramedics looked at each other as the others put Tommy on one of those beds and into the ambulance. They nodded their head at Sadie and Jude and they both ran into the ambulance. All the way to the hospital Jude held Tommy's hand and Sadie was trying to hold back tears. Once they reached to the hospital they told Sadie and Jude to wait outside in the lobby. About an hour passed and still no news came. Jude started to pace back and forth and Sadie eyed her carefully.**

**Jude: What do you think could be taking so long?**

**She started to bite her nails.**

**Sadie: I'm sure his fine, they're just running some tests on him or something.**

**Jude: But he has Leukemia. What if it's something really serious due to that? **

**Sadie: Okay, Jude.**

**Sadie grabbed her hand to make her stop pacing.**

**Sadie: You're going to burn a hole in the carpet. Calm down; don't assume anything until we know all the facts. I mean, it could be nothing.**

**Jude took a deep sigh as Sadie patted her back. They stayed waiting for another 30 minutes and then the doctor came out. Jude and Sadie stood up quickly. **

**Dr. Luther: Jude and Sadie Harrison?**

**Jude: Yes.**

**Dr. Luther: I'm Dr. Luther.**

**Jude: What's wrong with him doctor?**

**Dr. Luther: It seems it was the cancer. I'm sorry to say but…**

* * *

Hides under a rock and puts up a white flag Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I had to stop it there. I promise I will try to get the next chapter up fast...and I mean really fast. I want to finish this before I go to Myrtle Beach. So please review all you like. Thanks! 


	10. Love and Marriage

Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than I thought. I have school online and I had to finish that first. But I've been working on this. You guys seem to think I'll just kill off Tommy like that. I guess you don't know me at all. Anways, who ever read my story Countdown, the sequel will becoming shortly. Sometime next week. If anyone has any ideas for the sequel tell me. Okay so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star...YET!

* * *

Chapter 10: Love and Marriage

**"Mommy, I'm ready!" The little girl screamed as she hopped down the stairs. Jude shot up and put on a fake smile for her daughter.**

**"So do you think Daddy will be happy to see us. He might be mad. We haven't seen him for a long time." Jude looked down at her daughter.**

**"I'm sure your Dad will understand that things have been a little hectic." Jude held out her hand and the lovely little girl took it and they walked outside. Jude tried to hide the pain and her daughter knew she was hurt. She wished that there was something she could do, but there was nothing she could. She held on to her mother's hand tighter and Jude looked down. **

**"I'm sure Daddy still loves you Mommy."**

**"I'm sure he does too."**

**Back to the Past:**

**Dr. Luther: It seems it was the cancer. I'm sorry to say but…**

**Sadie: But what?**

**Dr. Luther: I don't think he has much longer to live.**

**Jude: How long do you think?**

**Dr. Luther: Probably 5-6 months the most.**

**Jude: The most?**

**Dr. Luther: I really am sorry.**

**Sadie: Can we go see him?**

**Dr. Luther: Certainly.**

**Sadie gestured Jude to go in first and she followed the doctor to a door that said 622. She opened the door slightly and saw that Tommy was watching the T.V. She tried to hold back some tears before she entered. She slowly walked in and closed the door quietly. When she turned around she saw Tommy smiling at her and she smiled back. She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed as he turned the T.V. off.**

**Jude: How ya feeling?**

**Tommy: Like a million bucks!**

**He laughed and smiled. Jude tried her hardest to smile but it faded in less then .5 seconds. Tommy's smiled disappeared with hers and held her hand as she started to sniffle a little.**

**Tommy: Truthfully, I feel sort of weak. But I'm going to be fine. I promise I'll never leave you.**

**Jude: Oh, Tommy, you can't promise anything like that. **

**Tommy: If I believe it's true than yes, I can. You have to believe me.**

**Jude: I want to, but it's just so hard to when you're in the hospital with cancer Tommy.**

**Tommy: Yea, the doctors kept telling me that it wasn't too late to take the Chemo.**

**Jude: Well, that's great. You're going to take it right?**

**Tommy: Jude, I told you. God…**

**Jude stood up abruptly and intensely.**

**Jude: Oh shut up about this God thing. I don't care what God wants. I want you to stay alive and be around for this baby. Don't you want that?**

**Tommy: Of course I do. But I just don't think I need the Chemo Therapy. **

**Jude: Baby, you fainted on your bedroom floor! Does that not tell you anything?**

**Tommy: Jude, baby, calm down. Come 'ere. **

**Jude was crying now, trying to stop the tears as she grabbed Tommy's hand and embraced him immediately. She buried her face in his chest never wanting to let him go. Tommy stroked her hair and her back.**

**Tommy: It'll be ok. Shh, everything's going to be ok.**

**The truth was, Tommy wasn't so sure about anything himself. He knew there was a slim-to-no chance of him surviving if he didn't take the Chemo. But he knew that this wasn't meant to be messed around with. He didn't want to leave Jude after she just said 'I love you' to him. That would be brutal to her. So he decided to keep his hopes and faith high up. He felt tears threatening to fall but he refused. He needed to be strong in front of Jude right now. He couldn't just break down while she was in this state. He would do it later, when he was alone and no one was there to see him. **

**Once Jude left Sadie came in to talk to Tommy. **

**Sadie: Hey.**

**Tommy: Hey.**

**Sadie: So, the doctors told us.**

**Tommy: Told you about what?**

**Sadie: About the time you have left.**

**Tommy: Oh, and I already told Jude I would live. I guess that's why she went a little hysterical.**

**Sadie: Of course she did. What did you think? That she would leap for joy that her boyfriend is in the hospital! Not only that but he has a chance to save himself and he won't even take it! He rather leave her than stay here and take care of her and the baby!**

**Tommy: Sadie! Stop! I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be.**

**Sadie went over to the bed.**

**Sadie: Why? You have no idea how hard this is for Jude. It's even hard for me. Over these past months you have become one of my best friends and you've been so good to Jude. I just don't see why you won't take the Chemo. **

**Tommy was stunned at her words. She was right and she also had a point. Why wouldn't he take the Chemo? It'll help him get better and give him a chance to stay here with Jude. He even had a baby to take care of. But there was just something that was telling him deep inside that this was meant to be. That he was suppose to die, and that it was his time to go. He didn't know how to explain it, it just was.**

**The nurse came in and knocked on the door causing Sadie and Tommy to look at her.**

**Nurse: Excuse me, but miss, you have to step out of the room. The doctors are coming in a few minutes to run some more test on Mr. Quincy.**

**Sadie: Sure, I'll be out in a minute.**

**The nurse nodded her head and stepped out of the room. She looked at Tommy to see if he would answer her question.**

**Tommy: Sadie, I just know that I'm doing the right thing here. You just have to trust me. Please?**

**Sadie: I guess. I better go before they kick me out.**

**Sadie started to walk out but Tommy grabbed her hand.**

**Tommy: Sades, if I don't make it, promise me something.**

**Sadie: What?**

**Tommy: Promise you'll take care of Jude for me, and help her with the baby.**

**Sadie: Of course, Tommy, of course. **

**Sadie gave him a quick hug and walked out the door. Tommy waited for the doctors to return and soon fell asleep. Tommy was still in the hospital and Jude was finally 18. They had a little party for her at G-Major. She tried to have a good time but it was hard when she knew that Tommy was at the hospital missing all of this. To add more to her struggle her dad had finally came. He pulled her to the side and gave Jude her gift.**

**Stuart: Here you go.**

**Jude opened the velvet box and saw a gold charm bracelet that had a tear-drop shaped diamond hanging from it.**

**Jude: Oh, my god. It's beautiful.**

**Stuart: That's your first charm. I want you to get a charm for every birthday you have from now on. Happy Birthday sweetheart.**

**Jude: Thank you.**

**They hugged. Stuart looked down at her stomach noticing it was much bigger than last time he was here and he eyed her.**

**Jude: Um, dad, thanks so much for the bracelet but I need to tell you something really important.**

**Stuart: What is that?**

**Jude looked around and pulled him into the studio. **

**Stuart: Jude what is it?**

**Jude: Well, um, you see…**

**Stuart: Okay, take a deep breath and just tell me.**

**Jude took a deep breath and looked at her father's concerned face.**

**Jude: I'm…pregnant.**

**Stuart just looked at her in disbelief and anger. He didn't say a word. Jude closed her eyes and took another breath. Then she opened them again.**

**Stuart: Who's the father?**

**Oh crap! Jude didn't think about that. If he knew that it was Tommy he would kill even if he was in the hospital. She wasn't sure if she should make up an excuse or tell the truth. _'What would Sadie say?' _Jude thought. Sadie would tell the truth. She looked into Stuart's eyes.**

**Jude: Tommy.**

**Stuart: What? Tom Quincy? What the hell are you doing with him? I'm going to kill him! Where is he?**

**Jude: Dad! Calm down and look at me.**

**Stuart was fuming.**

**Stuart: I can't believe he did this to you!**

**Jude: Dad, it was my choice.**

**Stuart: I could have him arrested.**

**Jude: No dad! I'm 18 now, and I'm not going to let you do that to him. I love him.**

**Stuart: You what?**

**Jude: I love him.**

**Stuart: Judea, you are a child.**

**Jude: Dad, look at me, I'm not a child. Not anymore. **

**Stuart: Well you sure as hell are acting childish and irresponsible if you're having a baby!**

**Jude: I know you're mad, and I don't blame you. But right now, I need your help with this baby. I can't do this on my own and I need support. Please, I need you dad.**

**Stuart looked at Jude. He enveloped her in his arms. He was still mad but if his daughter needed him, then he would be there to help. He kissed the top of her head as Jude held him tighter. After the party it was about 9:30 and Jude rushed to see Tommy. Visiting hours were over at 10:00. She arrived at the hospital around 9:45 and went into the room. **

**Tommy: Hey birthday girl. **

**Jude: Hey, official boyfriend.**

**Tommy: Yea, that's right. You're legal, and now you are all mine.**

**He smiled and Jude went over there and gave him a tender kiss.**

**Tommy: So, how did your dad take it.**

**Jude: Oh, well, he's willing to help me, and he was a little mad but I think he's ok. Oh and there's this little thing about wanting to kill you but…**

**Tommy: Wait, what? You told him I was the father?**

**Jude: Well what was I suppose to say? **

**Tommy: I don't know, something just to stall. Now I know I'm going to die.**

**Jude: Look, it'll be ok. I told him that I loved you and he's not going to do anything ok? I need to leave because visiting hours are over, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. **

**Tommy: You don't have to leave. The nurses never come in here after 9. **

**Jude: Tom, I could get in trouble.**

**Tommy: Okay, but before you go let me give you your present. **

**Jude's eyes lit up. **

**Jude: Present?**

**Tommy smirked as she moved closer to his bedside again. He reached over to the drawer on his right. He opened it and pulled out a black velvet box. Jude looked at him in amazement and confusion. Tommy took her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth gently while gazing her over. He smiled again. Jude reached over to get it but he jerked it back.**

**Tommy: Can't you wait?**

**Jude: C'mon Tommy. Don't you want me to open it?**

**Tommy: Hold on.**

**He chuckled a bit and Jude pouted. Still holding her hand Tommy took a deep breath.**

**Tommy: Jude, I love you more than anything. You are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. You changed me and my life for the better and for that I am forever in your debt. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I know I've hurt you in the past, but I will never do that. Jude…man, I always imagined this being a lot more romantic and me down on one knee but…**

**Jude gasped as now she knew exactly what he was doing. Tears started to form in her eyes. But they weren't tears of joy. They were tears of fear.**

**Tommy: Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you marry me?**

**Jude closed her eyes and shook her head making sure she heard right.**

**Jude: Wh-What.**

**She opened her eyes.**

**Tommy: Will you marry me?**

**Jude: Tommy, I…I don't know what to say.**

**Tommy: How about yes.**

**Jude: No.

* * *

**

I know you guys probably are like saying "What! She said no?"...well don't worry. I know where I'm going with this. Okay guys...seriously...i need your help. Although I know where I'm going with this...you have to HELP ME OUT! tell me some ideas PLEASE! 


	11. Midnight Confessions

Okay, this is a short chapter but I wanted something out because I won't be able to update for this whole week. I'll be going to Myrtle Beach and won't be back until the 22nd. So this is a little going away present for all of ya'll.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

* * *

Chapter 11: Midnight Confessions 

**The little girl climbed into the blue viper and I followed. **

**"Put on your seatbelt Niomi."**

**"I know Mommy."**

**Jude starts the engine and slowly moves out of the driveway. She glances down at her ring on her finger over and over again while she droves down the empty streets to meet her former husband.**

**Back to the Past**

**Tommy was shocked. _'Did she just say no? I must've not heard right. I'll ask.'_ Tommy thought.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Jude: No, I said no.**

**Tommy: But why? Jude I love you.**

**Jude was trying her hardest to hold back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't look at him or she would probably breakdown.**

**Tommy: Jude?**

**Jude grabbed the small box from his hands and opened it. There was a simple but beautiful ring. It was 14K white gold with two diamonds on it. She started to cry and she shook her head. She closed the box and took a deep breath. Tommy was looking at her in confusion. She gave him back the ring and said no once again.**

**Tommy: But why Jude? Just tell me why.**

**Jude: I can't Tommy, I just can't. **

**It was starting to get harder to talk between the sobs.**

**Tommy: But, I love you.**

**Jude: I know, I love you too. But we can't. I can't.**

**Tommy: Girl, what's wrong?**

**Jude: Tommy you're dying! I…I can hardly bare losing you now and I can't marry you and you'll die in a couple of months.**

**Tommy: But I might not…**

**Jude: Oh cut the bullshit Tom! **

**She was crying really hard this time and yelling loudly as she paced back and forth. Tears fell down her face, one following the other making trails on her red cheeks.**

**Jude: You and I both know that it's not true. The doctor even said so.**

**Tommy: You're right.**

**Jude abruptly stopped pacing and stared at Tommy, shocked at his confession.**

**Tommy: I'm sorry. It's just that, I didn't want to admit it myself that I'm going to die. I promised you that I'd always be here, that I wouldn't leave you. But then this happened and…**

**Tommy couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Jude and then stared at his hands. **

**Tommy: I just want to live my life to the fullest before…before I'm gone. Marrying you, I've always dreamed of, and I don't want to miss my chance. I love you, girl. I want to be with you for however long I have.**

**Jude looked at him intently with tears in her eyes.**

**Tommy: Please Jude, marry me?**

**Jude let out a sigh and took the box once again. She looked at it and smiled.**

**Jude: Well, it is a pretty ring.**

**She smiled at Tommy and he smiled back. She climbed in the bed with him and the faced each other. He took the ring out the back and slid it on her finger. They kissed a nice little I-love-you kiss. **

**Tommy: Does this mean you'll stay?**

**Jude laughed a bit and nodded her head. She rested her head on Tommy's chest and Tommy placed his hand on her stomach and started to rub gently.**

**Tommy: Thought of any names yet?**

**Jude: Yea. If it's a girl I want to name it Niomi Jane. **

**Tommy: And if it's a boy?**

**Jude: Jeremiah Wayne.**

**Tommy: I like them.**

**Jude: Me too.**

**Jude closed her eyes as Tommy played with her hair and she soon fell asleep. A couple hours later Tommy was still awake thinking. He was thinking about how he was going to marry Jude, and how they were going to have a child, and how he was going to die in a few months. He didn't show it, but he was scared. He didn't want to die. He wanted to stay with Jude more than anything. Tommy looked at Jude and kissed her temple. He started to whisper to her.**

**Tommy: Jude, I hope you know that I love you. I hope that you know that no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. You know that song by Lonestar? The song called I'm Already There. When I'm gone, I want you to listen to it every time you miss me. 'Cause I will always be there for you Jude. **

**Jude moved closer to Tommy as he put his arm around her. **

**Tommy: You are my light Jude and I'm so glad you said yes. I'm happy we're going to have this baby. When this baby grows up, I want you to tell him all the good times you and I had. All the times we laughed and smiled, and once in a while, the times that we cried. I want it to know everything. I wish I could be there to watch it grow up. I wanted to grow old with you, but I know it's not going to happen. **

**Tommy started to cry.**

**Tommy: I'm scared, I really am. But I know you're going to be ok. I know how strong you are, and you're going to move on with life and live happily. That's what I want for you Jude. That's all I ever wanted. **

**He touched her cheek and kissed her cheek lightly, as he continued to cry. **

**Tommy: I love you Jude.**

**About 8 in the morning Jude finally woke up. She expected to be in her room but when she opened her eyes she saw Tommy next to her. She smiled until she realized she was at the hospital. She shot up from the bed. Tommy woke up and saw Jude climbing out of the bed and putting on her jacket.**

**Tommy: Leaving so soon?**

**Jude: Sorry, but I gotta go before they realize I'm still here.**

**Tommy: Fine, but come back later. **

**Jude: Aw man, I can't. I'm working an all night at the studio with Kwest and this guy named Brian or whatever.**

**Tommy's eyes went big.**

**Tommy: Brian? Brian Fletcher?**

**Jude: Know him?**

**Tommy: Yea, what are you doing working with him?**

**Jude: Since Kwest is still new at this producing gig he's going to be helping out until you get out of the hospital. It's only for a few more weeks.**

**Tommy: How long have you been working with him?**

**Jude: Since you've been at the hospital.**

**Tommy: And you never told me?**

**Jude: Tommy it's only been 3 days. I didn't think it would matter.**

**Tommy: Well it does.**

**Jude: What are you getting so mad about?**

**Tommy: Brian isn't the nicest guy in the world. He likes to take advantage of girls.**

**Jude: He's not going to do anything. I've been working with him for a while. Anyway, Kwest is there so I won't be alone ok?**

**Tommy: But…**

**They heard the noises shuffling through the halls. **

**Jude: Ok, baby, I got to go but I'll see tomorrow ok?**

**She gave Tommy a quick kiss and sneaked out of the hospital successfully. Tommy didn't like Brian Fletcher at all. He used to steal all of Tommy's girlfriends and then he would take advantage of them. He would sleep with them and then leave them the next morning. But he shouldn't worry about Jude, she loved him, right?

* * *

**

Well..i'm off...Bon Voyage! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! this story is almost done..i think... 


	12. Drunken Regrets

I am SO sorry! I know I promised you a full chapter after I came back from Myrtle, but this one was actually pretty hard. But I got tons of help from my family. I wanna give a shout out to my cousin Liz, and my uncle Sam who helped me with this chapter. You will also see Liz in this story a lot. So thanks for all who reviewed before and waited patiently for this chapter. Again, I am really sorry. Oh, and one more thing. Remember when I said that it was only a few more chapters left? Well, I'm thinking of changing that. There might be many more. I don't know yet. Depends on how many of you really do want the story to go on. Give me some ideas to help it keep moving along okay? Sorry for this long a/n.

* * *

Chapter 12: Drunken Regrets

**After two months Tommy was finally able to go home. A nurse was going to visit him twice a week though for home care. Jude was in the studio with Brian and they had just finished recording a song. They were listening to it and both bobbing their heads. **

**Brian: I love it.**

**Jude: Me too.**

**Brian: This might just be your next hit.**

**Jude: You think?**

**Brian: Of course. So I heard Tommy's coming home today.**

**Jude: Yea, and I can't wait. **

**Brian: Well, I'm gonna be kicked out. I'll miss you.**

**Jude: Me too.**

**They both got up and hugged each other. Jude kissed him on the cheek and was about to pull away when Brian grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Tommy just came into G-Major happy to see Jude again. That's when he saw his fiancé and Brian kissing. **

**Jude pulled away and was about to slap him when they heard the door slam open. Jude pushed Brian away and Tommy punched Brian right in the jaw and he fell over. He glared over at Jude and then walked out. Jude ran after him. She grabbed his arm but pushed her away.**

**Jude: Tommy! Tommy wait!**

**He turned around fiercely and looked Jude straight in the eye.**

**Tommy: I can't believe I ever loved you.**

**Jude stood there stunned as a lonely tear fell down her red cheek. What had just happened? She couldn't lose Tommy, no, not like this. She ran out to see if he was still there but he was gone. Jude walked over to her car slowly and sat in it. She put the key in the ignition, and then broke out into uncontrollable sobs. After Jude calmed down a bit she drove to Kwest's apartment. Sadie was at college and wouldn't be back for another couple of months. Kwest was like her temporary Sadie. Jude knocked on the door and he led her in. She sat on the couch crying and telling him everything. **

**Kwest: So Brian kissed you and Tommy didn't believe you?**

**Jude: Exactly.**

**Kwest: Well did you tell him that?**

**Jude: I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He told me that he couldn't believe he ever loved me. **

**Kwest's eyes went big when Jude said that. She cried even harder as he pulled her into a tight hug. When his phone rang he excused himself and she nodded for him to go ahead. As he answered the phone Jude went into the kitchen to find something to drink. She looked through and saw a bottle of vodka on the side. It looked so tempting, even though she was still 18. She took it anyway and sipped a modest bit of it. It tasted great as it burned the back of her throat. She was about to take another sip until Kwest stopped her.**

**Kwest: Whoa. I don't think someone whose 7 months pregnant should be drinking this.**

**Jude: Leave me alone Kwest.**

**Jude pushed Kwest away and took another sip.**

**Kwest: Jude, stop. That's not a good…**

**Jude: I don't give a fuck!**

**Jude grabbed her keys and left the apartment.**

**About two hours later Tommy was at home sitting on the couch thinking about what he saw. Jude kissed Brian, after she said nothing was going on between those two. _'How could she lie to me like that? I should've known better.'_ He thought when he heard a knock on his door. He reluctantly got up from his comfortable position and went to open the door. When he opened the door Jude stumbled through the door with a bottle of Jack Daniels that was only half full. Tommy caught her before she hit the floor.**

**Tommy: Jude?**

**Jude balanced herself and looked at Tommy. He noticed the bottle in her hand and took it from her. **

**Tommy: Jude what the hell is this?**

**Jude: Tommy, I…I'm so sorry, about everything.**

**She slurred her words so much that Tommy could barely understand her.**

**Tommy: C'mon, let's get you on the couch.**

**He walked her over to the couch and she laid down on it. Tommy got a pillow and put it under her head.**

**Jude: Tommy, just let me explain.**

**Tommy: Shh, just rest. I'll get you some water.**

**Jude nodded her head and laid her head back down on the pillow. Tommy shook his head and went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He gave the glass to Jude and she drank half a cup. **

**Jude: Ugh, I feel like crap.**

**Tommy: No kidding.**

**Meanwhile, Kwest was calling Sadie.**

**Sadie: Hello?**

**Kwest: Hey Sadie, it's Kwest.**

**Sadie: Kwest? Hey, what are you doing calling so late?**

**Kwest: It's your sister.**

**Sadie: Jude? What is it? Is she okay? Is it the baby? What's wrong?**

**Kwest: Sades, calm down. Tommy broke up with her.**

**Sadie: What! How…why?**

**Kwest: It's a long story, but she ran out of here with a bottle of vodka.**

**Sadie: Vodka? She shouldn't be drinking that!**

**Kwest: I know, I tried to stop her but she ran out. She's not going to listen to anyone else, so is there any way you can maybe come home this weekend?**

**Sadie: I don't know. I've got a ton of work and I need to study for this exam on Tuesday. But I'll try my best. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you okay?**

**Kwest: Okay, I'll talk to you then.**

**Sadie: Kwest, make sure you take care of her. Just figure out where she is and try to help her out any way you can okay?**

**Kwest: Sure thing Sades. **

**Sadie: Thanks, bye.**

**Kwest: Bye.**

**It was about 12:30am and Jude had fallen asleep. Tommy was kneeling beside the couch playing with her hair. He felt like he just made a big mistake. Maybe it wasn't Jude's fault after all. It was his doing that made her drink. Jude knew better not to drink when you were pregnant, everyone knew that. But Tommy was guessing that she wasn't in the right state of mind.**

**Tommy: Jude, what did I do to you?**

**Tommy felt so guilty. If something damaged the baby, it'll be his fault. He prayed to God that night. He prayed for what seemed like hours. He put a blanket over Jude and then got on to the couch and laid behind her carefully, not to wake her up. He put an arm around her waist not wanting to ever let go of her. Soon Tommy fell asleep along with her. **

**Jude woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. She saw an arm around her and she slowly got up. She smiled sadly when she saw it was Tommy. Her head started to throb and she went into the kitchen to find some pills. She saw some Tylenol and she got a glass of water and drank the pill. She went back to the living room and kissed Tommy on the cheek.**

**Jude: I love you, and I'm so sorry.**

**Tommy woke up with his cell phone ringing. He picked it up still half asleep.**

**Tommy: Quincy.**

**Darius: Did you know about this?**

**Tommy: Know about what?**

**Tommy didn't want to here Darius screaming at him so early in the morning.**

**Darius: Jude just called me and said she was leaving.**

**Tommy suddenly shot up and now was wide awake and alert.**

**Tommy: Leaving? What do you mean leaving?**

**Darius: You're her boyfriend, shouldn't you know this?**

**Tommy: Just tell me what you mean.**

**Darius: Alright, calm down. She said that she was leaving to the states, but she didn't say where or for how long. She hung up before I could say another word.**

**Tommy: Did you try calling her back?**

**Darius: Her phone's off.**

**Tommy: Damn it. **

**Darius: I'll try again, and if she calls again I'll try to find out more information.**

**Tommy: Thanks D.**

**Tommy hung up the phone and stood up from the couch. He went into his bedroom and put on some clothes. He grabbed his keys and got into his viper. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that he was going to find Jude.**

**

* * *

**

So how was it. I know it's short, but I wanted to put this up right away. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I'm not making any promises okay? Thanks for everyone who's reviewing. Without ya'll I wouldn't have the will to write. So again, give me some ideas to make this story move along. I really need some. I mean it this time! lol! Here are some spoilers.

"Jude! It's been forever!"

"Do you have any idea where she might of gone?"  
"She does have a friend name Liz Miles who lives in New York. You can try there."

"I can't go back. I won't."

"Your band should go for Instant Star."

"Brian's gonna pay!"


	13. No Looking Back

School just started last week so I'm swamped. Sorry if the updates are farther apart then usual. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I would like to give a special shout out to my reviewer Nani! Thanks for the idea! It was awesome! I hope you like how I used it. So all the credit goes to you! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: No Looking Back

**Jude made it to a door in a busy neighborhood and knocked on it. She waited patiently jumping up and down while trying to warm herself by rubbing her hands on her arms. She knocked again and heard someone say 'Coming' on the other side. Once the door opened Jude smiled. The girl smiled back. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She was a little taller than Jude and wore a shirt with a skull on it, and pants with lyrics on them. **

**Jude: Hi Liz.**

**Liz: Jude! It's been forever!**

**Liz hugged Jude tightly and let her in. They went into the living room and Jude flopped down on the couch taking in a deep breath. Liz looked at her quizzically as Jude rubbed her temples with her middle finger and thumb.**

**Liz: What's up…besides your stomach?**

**Liz said just now noticing her huge stomach. Jude put a hand on it and rubbed it.**

**Jude: Oh, yea, about that. I'm 7 months pregnant.**

**Liz: And you didn't care to call me?**

**Jude: Uh, hello, you never gave me your phone number. You left 2 years ago and I never saw you again. The only thing I got was a letter and that's how I figured to go here.**

**Liz: So you came all the way over here for…**

**Jude: I just need a place to stay.**

**Liz: Okay, for how long?**

**Jude: I was thinking maybe, forever?**

**Liz: You mean you're moving from Toronto?**

**Jude nodded her head sadly and looked away. Liz knew something was up.**

**Liz: Alright, fess up.**

**Jude: Excuse me?**

**Liz: Don't try to fool me, what's wrong?**

**Jude: Nothing's wrong.**

**Liz: Jude…I've known you since we were 2. I know when something's wrong with you. Just tell me, you should know you can trust me.**

**Jude nodded her head and Liz took a seat next to her as she told her story. Jude told Liz about everything. Since the first day she met Tommy, until Tommy broke up with her. She even showed her the ring and told her about Jake. After telling her, Liz sat there in shock.**

**Liz: Wow. You've been through a lot.**

**Jude: Yea, I know.**

**Liz: I can't believe he broke up with you. I can't believe you were drinking! You know better than that!**

**Jude: I'm sorry okay? I wasn't exactly thinking straight.**

**Liz: Fine, you're forgiven, but don't do it again. **

**Jude: Yes _mom._**

**They both laughed and Liz decided to show her around.**

**About a week later, Tommy was all over Canada trying to look for Jude. He couldn't figure out why she would just leave like that. Yes, he did break up with her, but this wasn't Jude. She wouldn't just up and leave without telling anyone. Just then Tommy realized something. He took out his cell from his pocket and called Sadie. Jude might've told her something.**

**Sadie: Hello?**

**Tommy: Sades, its Tommy.**

**Sadie: Tommy! I heard what happened. How could you?**

**Tommy: Sadie, I really don't need this right now.**

**Sadie: Fine, have you found her yet?**

**Tommy: How did you…**

**Sadie: Oh, Kwest told me what happened. I was home for the weekend so…yea.**

**Tommy: Well, I have a question for you.**

**Sadie: Ok?**

**Tommy: Did Jude call you at all?**

**Sadie: No, not once. **

**Tommy: Yea and her phone is off. **

**Sadie: Man!**

**Tommy: Do you have any idea where she might have gone?**

**Sadie thought for a minute. **

**Sadie: She does have a friend named Liz Miles who lives in New York. You can try there.**

**Tommy: You know Sadie, New York is a pretty big place. **

**Sadie: Oh right, hold on. I have her address in my wallet.**

**Tommy waited impatiently as he stopped at a red light. **

**Sadie: Found it. It's 2503 Rosewood Ave. in Queens, New York.**

**Tommy: Thanks. I'll call you when I find her.**

**Sadie: Okay, bye.**

**Tommy: Bye.**

**Tommy finally arrived at the address after getting lost about 10 times. He saw the house and checked the address one more time. He took a deep breath and went up to the doorway. He knocked hesitantly and saw a young man open the door.**

**Guy: Yes, can I help you?**

**Tommy: Um, yes, hi, I'm looking for Jude Harrison?**

**Guy: Oh, she's not here right now.**

**Tommy: Who are you?**

**Guy: I'm Lance, Jude's roommate. **

**Tommy had a look of anger on his face.**

**Tommy: Roommate?**

**Lance: Yea, and Liz's boyfriend.**

**Tommy: So, where's Jude?**

**Lance: At the hospital, she's in labor.**

**Tommy: Labor? But she's only 7 months pregnant!**

**Lance: Actually 8 since last Friday. How do you know all this?**

**Tommy: I'm the father!**

**Lance was taken aback by this.**

**Lance: Whoa! C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital.**

**Jude and Liz were in the delivery room and Jude was holding her hand. **

**Doctor: Alright Jude, give it another push.**

**Jude: I can't!**

**Liz: Yes, you can, you can do it.**

**Jude: Ahhh!**

**Doctor: You're almost there, it's almost out. Two more pushes. Just two more and you're there. **

**Jude: Okay, ahhh! **

**Doctor: Congratulations, it's a beautiful little girl.**

**Jude smiled as Liz wipes a towel on her face. Just then Tommy runs in with nurses following close behind him. They were yelling at him to go wait in the waiting room but he refused. Jude saw him and was speechless. Liz assumed it was Tommy and look back and forth between the two.**

**Tommy: Jude!**

**Doctor: Excuse me sir, you can't be in here.**

**Jude: No, it's okay. He's the father.**

**Doctor: Oh, well then, _dad_, would you like to cut the chord?**

**Tommy smiled and grabbed the scissors and carefully cut it. **

**Doctor: Congratulations sir, you have a beautiful baby girl. We'll clean her up and be back in just a minute. **

**Tommy nodded and then looked a Jude. Jude looked back and then at Liz.**

**Liz: You know, I think I should go call Lance and tell him.**

**Tommy: He's already in the waiting room. He drove me here.**

**Liz: Oh, okay then. Better go say hi.**

**Liz walked fast out of the room and winked at Jude. Tommy took a chair that was in the corner and put it by Jude's bed and sat in it. They looked at each other for a minute not saying anything. **

**Tommy: Jude, I'm so sorry about what I said.**

**Jude: No, Tommy, it's…**

**Tommy: No Jude, please. Let me say this.**

**Jude looked at him and nodded.**

**Tommy: I never meant what I said. I never regret loving you at all. I know that it's my fault that you drank. **

**Jude: Yea, the drinking actually is what made me give birth early. The doctors said that since it's premature it's going to stay in the hospital a few more days than planned. You know, just to make sure she's ok.**

**Tommy: That's okay, then we can go back home. You can move into my place, and Sadie can see the…**

**Jude: Uh, no.**

**Tommy: No? What do you mean no?**

**Jude: I can't go back. I won't.**

**Tommy was in shock. This couldn't be true.**

**Tommy: But Jude…**

**Jude: Tommy, remember that night, when you read my song Three Little Words?**

**Tommy: Yes…**

**Jude: You said, that you wouldn't hurt me.**

**Tommy looked down ashamed. He remembered that night. He went back on his word to Jude. _'How could I have been so stupid? _He yelled at himself. **

**Tommy: I know. I went back on my word. I would say sorry, but I think I reached my quota for the whole year.**

**Jude: I don't want to get hurt again, especially by you. **

**Tommy: Jude, you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you. **

**Jude: Do you even know exactly what happened between Brian and I.**

**Tommy: Well, no, but…**

**Jude: He kissed me. _He_…kissed…_me._ I was about to slap him before you stormed in. If you would've just listened to me, instead of telling me that regretting loving me…**

**Tommy: I know Jude.**

**Jude: No! You don't know! That hurt me so much. I never felt so worthless in my life. I'm going back to Toronto, but I'm not going back to you.**

**Tommy: No. Jude please…**

**The doctor came in with the baby and handed her to Jude.**

**Doctor: Here's your baby.**

**Jude smiled as she kissed her baby.**

**Doctor: Have you thought of a name yet?**

**Jude: Yea, Niomi Jane.**

**Doctor: Last name?**

**Tommy looked at Jude, it was suppose to be Niomi Jane Quincy. **

**Jude: Harrison. Niomi Jane Harrison.**

The little line thing isn't working for some reason. Anyways, I know it's short, and like I said I'm busy. So I'll so the best I can ok? Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW...WITH IDEAS!


	14. With You Forever

Hey everyone! YES! I updated and this is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, I just had fun writing in it. So here it is...

Chapter 14: With You Forever

**Liz: I can't believe you're going back. I'm going to miss you.**

**Jude: I'll miss you too Liz. So are you going to visit me sometime?**

**Liz: Of course. Once my band gets somewhere.**

**Jude was thinking about her band Heartless for 2 weeks. She heard a couple of their songs and they sounded pretty good. **

**Jude: Wait, I know. Why don't you try out for Instant Star?**

**Liz: What? Isn't that just for, like, single artist?**

**Jude: No, no, they do bands too. You'd be awesome.**

**Liz: Jude, I don't know. **

**Jude: Oh come on. It will give you a chance to visit Sadie too. At least try it, I mean, what have you got to lose?**

**Liz thought and then smiled.**

**Liz: Okay, why not? Let me call the guys and pack my stuff so we can leave with you guys.**

**Liz then noticed that Tommy was nowhere to be seen.**

**Liz: Hey, where's Tommy?**

**Jude: Who knows, who cares, who thinks you, should start packing before I leave you behind?**

**Liz: Who thinks Jude's got it bad, but won't admit it?**

**Jude: Liz please, I don't want to talk about it.**

**Liz: You're going to have to soon.**

**Jude: I'm not going back to him. He broke my heart too many times. He regretted loving me, I mean he would do something like that?**

**Liz: Apparently the only man you ever loved.**

**Jude: No, I loved Shay, Jamie, and Vin.**

**Liz: I mean, actually love. Those weren't compared to what you have with Tommy.**

**Jude: Correction had with Tommy. Just go call the guys okay? **

**Liz shook her head and went upstairs. Jude sat down on the couch hiding her face with her hands. She couldn't go back with Tommy. She didn't want to take the chance. It was just all too painful. Sometimes, no matter how much you love them, you have to let them go, for your own sake. That's what Jude was intended to do. She heard the door opened and looked up to see Tommy. Tommy sighed nervously and stood at the door way.**

**Tommy: Hey girl.**

**Jude tried not to shudder when he said that. **

**Jude: Hi.**

**Tommy: Ready to go?**

**Jude: Not yet, we have some people coming with us.**

**Tommy: Huh?**

**Jude: Liz and her band are coming back to Toronto to go out for Instant Star. I think they have a pretty good chance.**

**Tommy forced a smile and nodded in agreement. About 5 hours later they were back in Toronto. Liz and her band went straight to G-Major to sign up for the contests. Jude went to the house right away to showed Sadie the new baby. Stuart was there and greeted Jude and her new baby back home. Tommy was there too, but he watched out on the sidelines. **

**Sadie: Oh, my god! She's adorable. Look at those blue eyes, no doubt from Tommy's side.**

**The Harrison's sisters laughed as Tommy was on the verge of tears. _'4 months to live and I'll have to live with Jude hating me. God might as well just kill me now. I'm as good as dead.' _He thought as he walked out the door. Sadie excused herself and quickly followed. Tommy was sitting on the doorstep with his chin resting on both of his hands. Sadie hesitantly took a seat next to him. He glanced at her and took a deep breath, then looked straight ahead again. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now.**

**Sadie: What are you doing out here all by yourself?**

**Tommy didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the house across the street. **

**Sadie: Right, ok then. Do you want some advice?**

**Again Tommy said nothing. Sadie was getting annoyed by this. The least he could do was look at her.**

**Sadie: Tommy, look at me.**

**He turned his head slightly to look at her.**

**Tommy: What?**

**Sadie: I know you and Jude are having this whole "we're broken up thing" going on, but deal you have to learn to deal with it.**

**Tommy scoffed. He laughed trying to keep the tears from falling.**

**Tommy: That's your advice? **

**Sadie: No, because you're not going to be like this for good. **

**Jude: What are you talking about?**

**Sadie and Tommy looked behind them and saw Jude standing there.**

**Jude: Sadie, what are you trying to do?**

**Sadie: Trying to get you happy again.**

**Jude: Excuse me? I am happy, thank you.**

**Sadie stood up and made Tommy stand up too. She pushed the two so they would be standing next to each other. She looked at them with as serious look.**

**Sadie: No you're not. And neither is Tommy. You'll never be happy unless you two are together.**

**Tommy: Sadie…**

**Sadie: I'm not done. No matter how much you deny it, you two belong together. And it seems like everyone knows it, but you two. So get you're acts straighten out and come back to reality. **

**Tommy: Sadie, this is reality. Jude doesn't want to be with me.**

**Jude: That's right, I don't, and that's reality. Realizing you can't be with someone no matter how much it hurts.**

**Sadie: No, reality is knowing that you can be with someone. You're living in a fantasy right now. Both of you think you can move on without each other but you can't. You're just lying to yourselves. Listen, I don't know exactly what happened…but I do know one thing. You love each other, and you love Niomi. That should be enough. Tommy's dying Jude, do you really want to hate him the last few months he has?**

**Jude looked down at her feet. She felt so guilty. She thought about the whole Brian thing. She probably would've thought the same thing if it was her. How could she be so hypercritical? Just then Jude's cell phone rang and she picked it up.**

**Jude: Hello?**

**Liz: Hey, its Liz! Where are you?**

**Jude: Oh crap! The contest! I'll be right there.**

**She hung up the phone and looked at Tommy then back at Sadie.**

**Jude: Can you take care of Niomi for about 2 hours. I need to see Liz in Instant Star. **

**Sadie: Yea, sure.**

**Jude: Thanks.**

**She ran into her car and sped off. Tommy was there still heartbroken. Sadie looked at him sympathetically. She still thought she was right, but she was afraid Jude would find out too late. Sadie led Tommy inside the house so he could help take care of his daughter.**

**About 3 hours later Tommy was holding Niomi and singing to her. Sadie and Stuart went to the store to get some clothes for the new baby. Jude walked in with Liz but Tommy didn't see them. Jude stopped both of them suddenly when she heard Tommy. Liz smiled at her as Jude watched Tommy singing to their baby.**

_**Little angel, of my heaven**_

_**Little angel, of my life**_

_**Your smile brings me joy**_

_**Your laughter brings me light**_

_**Can't go on without you**_

_**As I look into your eyes**_

_**I feel myself flying**_

_**To the highest height**_

_**Little angel, of my heaven**_

_**Little angel, so gorgeous**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**My little precious**_

**Tommy: God, you're as beautiful as your mother. **

**Liz nudge Jude a bit and Jude looked back at her knowingly. Jude took another step into the living and Tommy saw her. **

**Tommy: Hi.**

**Jude: Hi.**

**Liz: You know, I'm just going to go to G-Major and meet up with Kwest. I'll see you guys later.**

**Once she was out the door Jude took a seat next to Tommy. Tommy handed her Niomi and she smiled at her baby. She rocked her a little bit to help her fall asleep faster and it worked. She got up and put her in her crib and then took her previous position next to Tommy. **

**Jude: That was a beautiful song. What's it called?**

**Tommy: Little Angel, I wrote it when I found out you were pregnant. **

**Jude: Well, I love it. It seems like it put her to sleep. **

**Tommy just nodded and looked away. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Both of them started to avert their eyes everywhere else. Once their eyes met again Tommy kissed her and Jude kissed him back. His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for access. She granted it as she smiled into the kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other. Their smiles were wide and she hugged him. _'Sadie was right,' _Jude thought, _'this is the way it's supposed to be. This is reality.'_**

**Tommy: I love you.**

**Jude: I love you too.**

**Tommy: Marry me?**

**Jude: Of course.**

**Tommy gave Jude a light kiss on the lips and they laughed. **

**Jude: How stupid are we?**

**Tommy: I don't know. I'd say pretty stupid.**

**Jude: I agree.**

**Tommy: So, did Heartless win?**

**Jude: Oh, yea, they did! There recording a demo now!**

**Tommy: That's awesome!**

**They hugged again. Tommy turned on the T.V., not too loud so Niomi wouldn't wake up. Jude turned around and leaned against him as he put his arm around her. Everything was alright again.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jude was looking at herself in the mirror making sure she looked ok. Sadie was putting her hair up in pins with flowers at the end of it. Portia was putting some blush on her cheeks for last minute touches. Jude was fiddling with her fingers and tapping her foot. Sadie saw this and laughed.**

**Jude: What's so funny?**

**Sadie: You.**

**Jude: I'm just a little nervous.**

**Sadie: There's nothing to be nervous about. **

**Jude: I can't help it. It's like my heart is about to beat out of my chest, my mind is going to explode and I'm going to faint.**

**Portia: Sweetie, your heart can't pop out of your chest no matter how hard it beats. There are no known cases of someone's mind exploding, and if you faint we'll pour ice on you.**

**Jude: Oh, thanks.**

**Portia: Trust me Jude, it'll be ok. You can do this.**

**Jude took a deep breath and nodded at Portia. **

**Sadie: Ok, I'm done. Now go on the stool and look at yourself.**

**Jude went on the stool and looked in the full length mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty. She smiled with satisfaction. She stepped down and hugged Sadie and Portia.**

**Jude: Thank you guys so much. You're the best.**

**Sadie: No problem, we'll meet you out there.**

**They walked out of the dressing room. This was it, the day she's been waiting for. She was getting married to Tommy. She took the veil from the chair and put it on her head.**

**Jude: In about 20 minutes I am going to be Mrs. Tom Quincy!**

**Jude's smile faded when she remembered one thing. According to Dr. Luther, Tommy only had one more month to live. She couldn't believe that 5 months had already passed. She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She took the bouquet in her hand and walked out.**

**25 minutes later**

**Priest: Tom Quincy do you take Jude Harrison to be you lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?**

**Tommy: I do.**

**Priest: And do you Jude Harrison, take Tom Quincy to be you lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?**

**Jude: I do.**

**Priest: Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Toronto, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.**

**Tommy cupped Jude's face and gave her a light peck on the lips. Everyone in the church stood up and clapped. At the reception Tommy and Jude were at a table with Sadie, Kwest, Stuart, Jamie, Mason, and Portia. They were all talking and laughing. Darius was at the stage with a microphone in his hand.**

**Darius: Okay, everyone, now it's time for the father and daughter dance with Jude and Stuart. Jude smiled at her father as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and the song "I Loved Her First" came on. **

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

**Stuart smiled as he heard the song. This explained how he felt so well. He loved Jude so much and now she was married. He was happy for her, but sad too. He was losing his youngest daughter. **

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

**As they were spinning around Jude was thinking about how her dad supported her all these years. Without him she wouldn't of been able to do this on her own. She owed him big time.**

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

**Jude: Hey dad?**

**Stuart: Yes sweetheart?**

**Jude: Thanks…for everything.**

**He smiled and kissed the top of her head. **

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

**He spun her out at the last note. They hugged and Stuart took a seat. Jude was about to follow until Darius said something.**

**Darius: Hold on there girl. We have another surprise for you Mrs. Quincy.**

Hmm...I wonder what Darius has planned for her. Is it good or bad? Here are some spoilers for all of my wonderful readers...i love you all!

"This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare."

"I'm married if you haven't notice. Leave me alone."

"Niomi is gonna be a superstar like her mommy and daddy."

"Mr. Quincy, you must come to the hospital right away!"

"Jude...coming...don't have..."  
"Tommy, I can't hear you, you're breaking up."  
"Talk...home...love yo-"  
"Tommy?"


	15. The Last Month

Okay everyone. Sad to say but this fanfic is coming to an end. Only 1-2 more chapters left. I think I acutally might cry. But no tears until the last chapter. So here's Chapter 15. Also watch out for my new fanfics that might be coming out called When Blue Met Blue and No More Chances! Enjoy and review...all you wonderful wonderful readers out there. I love you all.

Chapter 15: The Last Month

**Darius: Hold on there girl. We have another surprise for you Mrs. Quincy.**

**Tommy came up behind her wanting to know what the surprise was. He held her hand as she looked at Darius in anticipation.**

**Darius: May I introduce, Shay!**

**Jude's jaw dropped to the floor along with everyone else's in the room. Shay came on the stage and looked straight at Jude.**

**Shay: Jude, this is for you.**

**Tommy's anger rose up and he looked at Jude, but Jude didn't take her eyes off of Shay. She was angry. She was killing him in various ways with her eyes.**

**Tommy: Tell me this is a dream.**

**Jude: This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare.**

**Shay: Alright, here's my new song. It's called Beautiful Girl.**

_**That girl over there is looking at me**_

_**I can definitely see what she sees**_

_**Inside me she's starting a fire**_

_**She's the woman of all my desire**_

_**She's a beautiful girl**_

_**I want her in my world**_

_**They say it's not right**_

_**But I'm losing the fight**_

_**She's got me in twirl**_

_**This beautiful girl**_

**People starting to come up and dance to Shay's rap. Jude looked around surprised, but then again, it was a pretty good song. Jude looked at Tommy and shrugged. He let out a sigh and they started to dance to it.**

_**She has hold of me that I just can't shake**_

_**The feeling that I have is more than I can take**_

_**Every single time I look in her eyes**_

_**She has me so hypnotize**_

_**She's a beautiful girl**_

_**I want her in my world**_

_**They say it's not right**_

_**But I'm losing the fight**_

_**She's got me in twirl**_

_**This beautiful girl**_

**Tommy: I have to admit, it's a good song. Better than any of his others.**

**Jude: Exactly what I was thinking.**

**They both smiled and kept on dancing until the music ended. The audience clapped including Jude and Tommy. Shay went off the stage up to the happy couple.**

**Shay: Hey there. Listen, I just wanted to wish ya'll a good life.**

**Tommy: Well thank you Shay-Shay.**

**They all laughed and then Shay looked at Jude.**

**Shay: If you don't mind, may I borrow Jude for a moment.**

**Tommy was a little hesitant, but he nodded and Jude followed Shay into the hallway. **

**Jude: What is it Shay?**

**Shay: I just wanted to say sorry, about everything I put you through.**

**Jude: Shay, you've said sorry before. It's ok.**

**Shay: Are you sure?**

**Jude: Yes, it's fine.**

**Shay: Jude, I wanted to tell you something when I brought you out here but…um…**

**Jude: What is it?**

**Shay: I love you.**

**Jude's eyes widen and then she started laughing. It was a side splitting laugh and Shay was looking at her in confusion. She looked up at Shay who she saw wasn't laughing and she stopped abruptly.**

**Jude: You're not joking?**

**Shay: No, I'm not.**

**Shay circled his arms around her waist and tried to kiss her but she got out of his grip.**

**Jude: Shay, what are doing? **

**Shay: But Jude, I want to be with you.**

**Jude: I'm married if you haven't noticed. Leave me alone.**

**Jude walked away satisfied of telling Shay off. She found Tommy sitting at a table and went up to him. She kissed on the cheek.**

**Tommy: Hey, everything ok?**

**Jude: Yea, everything's fine. Why don't you say we ditch this party, pick up Niomi from my mom, and have a night just with the family?**

**Tommy: Sounds like a plan.**

**Tommy got up from his seat and followed Jude out the door. The rest of the night went smoothly. Jude and Tommy had a wonderful time playing with there 3 month old daughter. Jude had already moved in with Tommy. It was about 2:00 in the morning and Jude was still awake thinking. Tommy was supposed to die in a month and it wasn't fair. She was too happy, and it couldn't happen. _'If there really was a God, he wouldn't do this to us,'_ Jude thought as she pulled the covers over her shoulder. She felt colder than usual. She felt Tommy's arms loosen around her waist, saying he was dead asleep. Soon Jude drifted off into her own slumber.**

**The next day Tommy woke up finding himself alone in the bed. He smelled food coming from the kitchen and followed it. He saw a plate on the counter with pancakes, sausage, and a cup full of orange juice. Jude was feeding Niomi some baby food and formula. **

**Jude: There you go, that's good isn't it?**

**Jude felt Tommy wrap his arms around her and she jumped a little. Tommy laughed and Jude laughed with him. She put the baby food down and hugged him.**

**Jude: Good morning. I left you some food on the counter. **

**Tommy: I saw, thank you very much Mrs. Quincy.**

**Jude: You're welcome Mr. Quincy.**

**Jude started to laugh.**

**Tommy: What's so funny?**

**Jude: Not that I'm not happy, but it's kind of weird being called Mrs. Quincy. I just never thought it would actually happen.**

**Tommy: But it did, we're finally together, forever.**

**At the word forever Jude's happiness dimmed. Tommy notice and caressed her face in concern. Then Niomi started to cry.**

**Jude: I think she thinks we're neglecting her.**

**Jude took the baby food and started to feed her again. Tommy still looked at Jude with concern but went to eat his own food. After about an 2 hours it was 11:00 and Jude just got out of the shower. She wrapped the black towel around her and went into the bedroom to find Tommy talking on the phone.**

**Tommy: But do I have to? …Alright, I'll be there in a few. Bye.**

**He hung up and saw Jude coming in.**

**Jude: Who was that?**

**Tommy: That was D. He wants me to come in today. I'm going to be producing Heartless. **

**Jude: Really? Awesome.**

**Tommy: Yea, but I wanted to stay here with you and Niomi.**

**Jude: Babe, it's fine, go. We'll probably see you there anyway. I wanna see Liz and the gang.**

**Tommy: Okay, see you then. **

**Jude: Okay.**

**Tommy gave her a quick peck before grabbing his keys from the nightstand.**

**Jude: I love you.**

**Tommy: Love you too.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tommy was mixing the song Heartless just recorded when Liz came in with a bottle of water in her hand and took a seat on the couch.**

**Liz: So how is it?**

**Tommy: Never knew you were so talented. **

**Liz: Yea, Jude and I use to sing together all the time. We actually had a band when we were younger.**

**When Tommy heard this he became intrigued.**

**Tommy: Really?**

**Liz: Yea, it was pretty popular around the neighborhood. Jude and I would sing, Jason and Henry were still bass and drum, and Sadie was our dancer. Then my mom said that me and my brothers (Jason and Henry) had to move. **

**Suddenly Tommy's phone rang. He excused himself and answered the phone.**

**Tommy: Quincy.**

**Dr. Luther: Mr. Quincy you must come to the hospital right away!**

**Tommy: Dr. Luther? Why, what's wrong?**

**Dr. Luther: I can not tell you over the phone, but you have to come as soon as possible. **

**Tommy: Um, okay, I'll be there.**

**Tommy hung up his phone and looked at Liz with horror in his eyes.**

**Liz: Tommy?**

**Tommy: Liz, tell Jude not to come to the studio today. I have to go to the hospital.**

**Liz: Is anything wrong?**

**Tommy: I hope not.**

**With that Tommy left the studio, leaving Liz completely dumbfounded and worried. But she did as Tommy told her. She went by the house and told Jude what was happening. Liz stayed with Jude for the rest of the day. **

**Tommy ran into the hospital full speed and went straight to Dr. Luther's office.**

**Tommy: Dr. Luther, what's wrong? Am I gonna die sooner, is the cancer spreading? What?**

**Dr. Luther looked up with a smile. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at him as he tried to get his breathing under control.**

**Dr. Luther: Mr. Quincy, I don't know how it happened but remember the tests we took last week?**

**Tommy: Yes, sir.**

**Dr. Luther: They just came back…negative. We checked it over and over again and it's official, you have no more cancer.**

**Tommy: Oh, my god! How?**

**Dr. Luther: It's a miracle. That's all that can explain it.**

**Tommy went up and hugged Dr. Luther.**

**Tommy: Thank you! Thank you so much!**

**Tommy ran out of the hospital with happiness filled inside of him. Jude was still at home with Liz waiting for his arrival. Jude was getting worried though. Niomi was in Jude's arms and she started doing some baby sounds that seemed like she was singing.**

**Liz: Niomi's going to be a star like her mommy and daddy.**

**Jude wasn't paying attention. Her mind was only on Tommy. **

**Jude: What do you think could be wrong?**

**Liz: I don't…**

**The phone rang and cut Liz off.**

**Jude: Oh that must be Tommy.**

**Liz nodded and took Niomi from Jude so she could answer it. Jude quickly picked up the phone.**

**Jude: Hello, Tommy?**

**Tommy Jude! How's my wonderful wife doing?**

**Jude: You sound like you're in a happy mood. What happened at the hospital?**

**Jude could here some static on the other end. **

**Tommy: Jude…coming…don't have.**

**Jude: Tommy, I can't hear you. You're breaking up.**

**Tommy: Talk…home…love yo-**

**Jude: Tommy?**

**Tommy: Shi…Ahhh!**

**Jude heard a crash on the other end and then the line went dead.**

**Jude: Tommy! Tommy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**PREVIEWS...AND REVIEW!

"Jude? Oh, my god Jude!"

"We _have _to get to the hospital..._now_!

"But it wasn't suppose to be this way."

"I guess you can say, he was my tragical miracle."


	16. Tragical Miracle

BOO HOO BOO HOO! I have been working on this story since April and I NEVER knew it would be this popular. I love ya'll so much (yea...I'm from the south lol), I live for reviews and you guys are the most awesomest people I have EVER known. I never expected to have this many reviews but I'm so glad I did. This is the LAST chapter, and it has an interesting twist to the end so I hope you like it. Well, then I guess this is good-bye. But I encourage you to read When Blue Meets Blue and One More Chance K? Here it is...the last chapter...

* * *

Chapter 16: My Tragical Miracle

**Jude fell onto the floor. Liz put Niomi in her crib and went to Jude who was sitting on the tile floor in the kitchen. Jude didn't move. Her eyes were wide open and the phone was still next to her ear. She seemed lifeless.**

**Liz: Jude? Oh, my god, Jude!**

**Liz ran over to her and tried to shake Jude out of her trance and when she finally did Jude pressed the phone to her ear quickly.**

**Jude: Tommy? Tommy, can you hear me?**

**Liz took the phone from Jude and put it back on the charger.**

**Jude: What are you doing? I need to see if he's ok!**

**Liz: Jude, calm down. Tell me what happened.**

**Sadie and Kwest were on the couch making out. They got together when Jude came back from New York. Sadie felt her cell vibrate and broke the kiss. She looked at the caller ID and gave Kwest an apologetic look. **

**Sadie: Hey Liz, what's up?**

**Sadie didn't hear anything except sobbing. **

**Sadie: Liz?**

**Liz: Sadie, we're…at the hospital.**

**Sadie: We, who is we?**

**Liz: Jude and I.**

**Sadie immediately knew it was Tommy. **

**Sadie: Oh, my god. Is it the cancer? What happened?**

**Liz shook her head as if Sadie could see her.**

**Sadie: Liz, tell me what happened.**

**Liz: He found out that he didn't have the cancer…and he was coming home…to tell Jude. He called and Jude picked up the phone. He was breaking up and Jude heard…um…**

**Sadie was started to get confused. **

**Sadie: Heard what?**

**Liz: She heard Tommy scream, and then a crash. We found out he was in a car crash, and when we came here, we found out that, he was already dead. He died instantly.**

**Sadie felt tears welling up in her eyes. Kwest noticed and rubbed her back gently in confusion.**

**Sadie: What about Jude?**

**Liz: Jude's in denial. She won't leave the hospital. She keeps telling me that he'll be ok and that I should stop crying. I talked to the doctors and they said that she's still probably in shock because Tommy died when he was on the phone with her and she heard the crash. I'm trying to snap her out of it but it's not working. It's scaring me, Sadie you and Kwest _have _to come and help me. Please.**

**Sadie: We'll be right there.**

**Sadie and Liz hung up and Sadie looked at Kwest with a tear rolling down her cheek.**

**Sadie: We _have _to get to the hospital…_now_!**

**Liz was sitting next to Jude in the waiting room when Sadie and Kwest walked in. Kwest was trying his hardest to hold back his tears but it wasn't working. Sadie sat next to Jude in one of the chairs. Jude was reading a magazine in parenting. She didn't even look phased. **

**Sadie: Um, Jude, honey, are you ok?**

**Jude: Hm, oh hey Sadie. Yea I'm fine, why?**

**Sadie: About Tommy.**

**Jude: Oh, he'll be fine. He got into a little accident. It's not the first time. The doctors told Liz that he didn't have cancer anymore either. Isn't that great?**

**Sadie looked at Kwest asking for help with her eyes. Kwest nodded sullenly and took Sadie's seat. He took a deep breath and Jude looked at him confused.**

**Jude: What's wrong?**

**Kwest: Listen Jude, did the doctors…talk to you?**

**Jude: No, well, they wanted to, but I didn't let them. **

**Kwest: Why not?**

**Jude: Because…because it's always the same old story. They tell me what I already know, and then they say, 'He'll be ok.' I already know all that. Also, I don't want all the gruesome details and everything. **

**Kwest: Maybe, you should.**

**Jude: Should what?**

**Kwest: Hear all the gruesome details.**

**Jude: Uh, no. Thank you. I'm fine.**

**The doctors came out and Sadie and Liz quickly went over to him. **

**Sadie: Hi, I'm Sadie, Jude's older sister.**

**Dr. Harris: Hi, I'm Dr. Harris. I heard about Jude, that she's in denial.**

**Sadie: Yes, and she keeps thinking that he's going to be ok. I don't know what to do.**

**Dr. Harris: Calm down, it'll be ok. I'm a psychiatrist here at the hospital for people who deal with different stages of death. Looks like Jude is in the denial stage, which is very common. Only…**

**Sadie: Only what?**

**Dr. Harris: Hers might be more serious than others.**

**Sadie: Why?**

**Dr. Harris: A tragedy just happened, and she was on the phone when Mr. Quincy died. It's very traumatic. I will try my best at getting her back. There is one way, but it's pretty drastic.**

**Liz: What is it?**

**Dr. Harris: If it's ok with you, we can take her to see the body. But since she's in severe denial, she might do a little more than breakdown at the sight.**

**Liz looked over at Sadie and she nodded her head. Liz nodded back and went over to Jude. She was reading a parenting magazine and Liz took it away from her.**

**Jude: Hey! I was reading that.**

**Liz: C'mon Jude, we're going to see Tommy.**

**Jude's face lit up and Liz felt almost guilty. She smiled lightly at her friend and went back to Sadie and Dr. Harris with Jude at her heel. They walked all the halls going right and left. They finally made it to a long hall and there was double doors at the end of it. Dr. Harris stopped and whispered to Sadie.**

**Dr. Harris: Are you sure?**

**Sadie looked down to the floor and nodded her head and looked at back at the doctor.**

**Sadie: It's the only way.**

**Dr. Harris nodded and kept walking until they made it to the door. Jude ran up to Sadie and clung to her arm with excitement. Then she looked around and realized that this room had at least 3 bodies in it. **

**Jude: Why are we here, I thought we were going to see Tommy. Ugh, let's get out of here; I'm going to throw up. **

**Jude was about to turn around when Sadie grabbed her arm. Dr. Harris took Jude's hand and walked over to one of the bodies. Jude crossed her arms looking annoyed by this. All she wanted to see was Tommy, not some dead person the she didn't even know. Dr. Harris gestured for someone to come over behind her. Sadie hurriedly followed his instructions. **

**Dr. Harris: Ms. Harrison, there's something that I want you to see.**

**Dr. Harris carefully pulled the blanket off to reveal a very pale looking Tommy. Jude's eyes shot up and she screamed and turned around almost falling to floor but Sadie caught her. Sadie had silent tears falling down her cheeks as well as Liz. Dr. Harris excused himself from the room. Jude sobbed on the floor pounding her fist as hard as she could. **

**Sadie: Jude, please stop.**

**Jude: NO!**

**Jude screamed at the top of her lungs. She got up and ran out never looking back. She ran into the waiting room and Kwest saw her coming. Kwest stopped her as she just cried into his shoulder. He held Jude as tight as he could holding his own tears back.**

**Jude: But it wasn't suppose to be this way.**

**Kwest: I know Jude, I know.**

**Jude: How? How could this happen? It was going to be ok. **

**Kwest: Shh.**

**Kwest stroke her back trying to calm her down as he saw Sadie and Liz come up to them. About 2 hours of trying to calm Jude down, they finally left the hospital. Liz was driving Jude home and Jude still had tears falling from her eyes. When they finally arrived at the apartment Jude had a sudden fear come over her. She looked at it with more tears coming from her eyes.**

**Liz: Jude, is something wrong? **

**Jude: I don't know if I can go in there.**

**Liz: That's ok. You can spend the night at me and Lance's place.**

**Jude: No, I don't want to impose.**

**Liz: You won't be.**

**Jude nodded her head and smiled at her friend gratefully. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 days later they had the funeral at Ontario Memorial Cemetery. Jude walked up to the casket and placed a rose on the top. She looked at it another time before taking a step back. The priest said a few words and then called Jude up at the front of the crowd. She nodded and nervously took the podium. She looked around at all the sad faces and took a deep breath.**

**Jude: Tom Quincy was the most complicated person I knew. I remember hating him the first time I met him. But after a while, I knew the he had grown as an artist and he easily became not only my best producer, but my best friend as well. Of course, everyone knew we were always more than that. We had feelings deep down, and never did anything about it until I was 17, a couple of months before my 18th birthday.**

**Jude looked at the casket again and then up at her sister who smiled at her. Jude smiled back sniffing back more tears.**

**Jude: Tommy and I were together for almost a year when I found that I was pregnant with his baby. I was scared but happy at the same time. But he helped me through it. Then another tragedy striked when I heard he has Leukemia. I was devastated when he didn't want to take any treatment for it. But then he told me something. He said that God gave him this illness for a reason. Maybe he's right. I still don't know, but I guess it was his time. We were married for two days. For only two days and I lost him just like that. From a car crash that I heard for myself. I still love him very much, and that will never change. We went through many tragedies and many more happy times. I guess you can say, he was my tragical miracle. Thank you all for coming, now I know Tommy was very loved by each and every one of you. Excuse me.**

**Jude stepped down and went straight to Sadie. She cried with her big sister as the lowered his casket.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's been 7 years since Tommy's death and Jude Quincy was finally going back to his gravestone to visit him. She and her daughter haven't seen him for two years. Niomi was 7 years old now and she was rushing pass Jude with a single rose in her hand. Jude smiled and followed her daughter. **

**Niomi place the rose on his tombstone that read 'Thomas Jacob Quincy. Beloved, Father, Husband and Friend.' Jude sat on her knees and looked at it. She place a picture frame that contained the picture she took from him so many years ago.**

**Jude: Here you go Tommy. I finally decided to give it back. **

**She laughed at herself.**

**Jude: I guess you already know why I didn't visit you for a while. Ok, so it was two years, but I'm sorry. I've just been scared. I hope you're not mad. **

**The leaves on the trees ruffled and the wind picked up a bit. She smiled knowing it was him saying 'no'. **

**Jude: Just remember, no matter what, I will always love you. No matter what.**

**Guy: Jude? Hey, you finally decided to come. **

**Jude: Yea, and I think he understands. We better get home so Niomi doesn't starve to death. I'm glad you came after work by the way. Thanks Matt.**

**Matt: No problem babe.**

**He gave her a quick peck on the lips and helped her up. He called Niomi and then held Jude's hand. Before they got into the car he held out a wedding ring.**

**Matt: Are you sure you're ready?**

**Jude: Yes. **

**Matt slid the ring on her finger and kissed her fully on the lips.**

**Matt: I love you.**

**Jude: I love you too.**

**Matt went into the car and Jude looked back at Tommy's tombstone. **

**Jude: Forever.**

**

* * *

**

Ok, so basically, just in case any of you were confused. Jude fell in love with another guy and got married. But she never had the heart to wear the ring because she was scared of betraying Tommy. They've been married for about 2 years and Jude finally had the heart to go and tell Tommy. So that's why. So yea...how was it? Interesting twist right? -lol- well, hope you have enjoyed this beautiful story because i have enjoyed your beautiful reviews. Thank you again! bye!


End file.
